Incubus Hunters
by starglow71
Summary: AU.Wincest! Incubus!Dean/ Incubus!Sam/ Incubus! John/ Incubus!Cas/Trickster god!Gabriel. Angel Love. Dean picks up the wrong woman and it almost costs him everything. Can he salvage what is left when he turns? Language, schmoop, angst, Major Sex content!
1. Startling Revelations

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the characters thereof.

**Warning: Incubus!Dean/ Incubus!Sam/ Incubus! John/ Incubus!Cas/Trickster god!Gabriel. Angel Love., graphic imagery. Sexual Content. Strong Language. Yes, there is gay love in this, don't be so shocked! I write Wincest really really smutty!**

**If you don't like Wincest, don't read! I get graphic with most of my Wincest and I don't want to offend you. Also John does have sex with the Winchesters in this, but not as their father at that point, so also don't read if that bothers you.**

**Plot: **Dean chooses the wrong woman to take home for sex and it sends his world crashing down around his ears. Can he pick up the pieces and find happiness out of the mess they are left with and how will it change the relationships they have with those they love so much?

Will his mistake destroy the world as they know it and Heaven, too?

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

(Dean, 20, Sam, 16)

Dean sat at the bar, eying the brunette and liking her so far. Dad was on a hunt and he was wasting time while Sam was in school, hopefully with that luscious woman over there.

Soon she came over and offered him a beer. "I don't drinkuntil after six but…I do fuck all the time. How about I show you how I do _that_?" He said and she smiled. Liking that thought already.

They barely made it to the Impala and then to the room. Soon their clothes were gone and he was sitting as she rode him hard, writhing and moaning. Then he moaned as she sucked his ear and down his neck, and then felt stickiness on his chest. He looked down and saw the blood, and flipped out. He fought her now and felt himself losing, the poison taking him already as she pushed it deeper into him now.

"_Stop!"_ he said but found himself not meaning it, figuring he'd die now. Some brother he was. Who'd protect Sam now? Hell, Dad _would…_if he was _ever _around.

Dean felt dizzy as he came inside her and thought that this was what death felt like and totally missed Sam cutting the bitch's head off with a machete as he bled on the bed. Sam rushed to stem it and felt hands around his shoulders. "Oh, Dean, you're _okay!_" Sam went to say but Dean wasn't, _not_ really.

Dean was changing, and getting wings and his skin was going green, a pretty hunter green really. Sam thought and he was growing claws, which dug into Sam's shoulders now and pressed him to the bed, tugging his pants off as well, shredding them in the end. Leaving Sam naked and trembling. "Dean?" He asked , what was he _doing?_

Dean's eyes glowed green now and lost their pupil, that green light filling the whole eye now. "Dean, _no!"_ Sam begged and then saw it wasn't going to work so he thought it out. Incubus turned you into their feed and they fed through sex. Okay, he hadn't done _that_ before but…this was _Dean_. He wouldn't hurt him, not after the first time, and he knew he'd love him;, most did love their feeds. Sam didn't want this but he soon would; once Dean bit him. That biting time was rapidly approaching as Dean sniffed Sam's neck and sighed happily. So Sam would let it happen because Dean needed this and Sam would be okay, Dean would just be watching over him _differently_ now. _Lover_ not Brother.

Sam decided to say yes. "You can bite me but, please! _Don't_ rape me. I'll let you mate with me but….don't force it, okay? _Please!"_ He pulled Dean's face to look at him now and saw the glow get softer. "Bite me first then let me turn, and _then_ make love to me…don't rape me, _please?_ I love you, don't hurt me…" Sam pleaded and Dean shook his head, fighting his lust now. Looking at his body and cringing. "It's okay. You'll need a feed and I'd rather it be _me _than some innocent person; so take _me._ But don't hurt me and love me forever if you do. I'm okay with this." Sam said and offered his neck. "Don't take too much blood, okay?" He eyed the blood on Dean's neck and worried. "I'll clean you off later, fix you up." Sam reached up and touched the wound on Dean's neck and checked it, just in case.

"Sam?" Dean said finding it hard to think past the lust but hearing his every word. "Brother?" He had been, Dean remembered it vaguely but it kept getting fogged up on him. "Hungry!" Dean said and sighed, "Not hurt others!"

"That's right. Make me your feed and you won't need any more to feed off of. Bite me instead." Sam said and sighed, "Go ahead and rape me if you _have_ to, I suppose it might be necessary. I'd rather it wasn't but …okay."

Dean pressed lips to Sam's throat and asked, "You _sure,_ Sammy?" Dean asked and Sam sighed, "Yes."

"Love you for _forever_ now." Dean promised in his stilted words and Sam said, "I'll love you, too. Once you bite me." Then Dean sighed gently and did just that and then did it again and sucked the wound hard.

He stopped soon and saw Sam writhing as the poison took him over. Dean recalled it vaguely, _virgin_, he was a virgin. _Pure_. He knew it was supposed to be rough but didn't want it to be. "Gentle." Dean said softly, cupping Sam's face and seeing his eyes so blank and needy. "Love _Sammy._"

Dean worked him open and used fingers to make it feel good then worked into him slowly, fighting his power already. He moved slow and kissed Sam's back and shoulders and ran hands along his front to his groin and stroked him softly now. Sam responded by moving deeper onto him now and they found a faster rhythm and soon were fucking hard but Dean kept it from being rape as best he could. "Love you, Sammy!" Dean cried as he came. "_Dean_, love you_, too!"_ Sam said as Dean found some mental control and they could speak again. "Cumming…baby boy…_cumming!_" Dean groaned in pain and pleasure now, "Cum _with_ me?"

"Yes, feels so _good!_" Sam said and came hard for him even as Dean filled him with his cum again and again. "_Yours!"_ Sam moaned and Dean growled as well, "_Mine!"_ Both knowing it was true now and neither cared.

They fucked for days now and then fled in the Impala when Dad called to say he was on his way. Worried he wouldn't understand but unsure of what to do. He still felt like their Dad but they no longer felt like brothers, and they were Incubuses now, Sam's body was blue and Dean's was green. So they left him a note:

'_Dad,_

_Once you see what's on the floor, you'll know what happened anyway. I am an Incubus and so is Sam now, my feed and Mate. I am so sorry this has happened but I can't let you kill us! I love him too much to let you do that. We're not evil. We only feed off each other and no one else, so please consider that._

_I will call you soon and see if it's safe to tell you where we are. Don't look for us until then. I will have to kill you if you do. I won't risk you hurting Sammy. I will protect him with my life, keep that in mind. I don't want to hurt you, I want you to forgive us and love us again, but don't see how you can. We know what we are now and that is not human but…we still feel human strangely enough. Still want to be your sons but know you'll probably kill us if you find us, so don't try, please!_

_We'll miss you, Dad and love you very much still. We'll hunt with you if you'll accept us and be good hunters again. We promise._

_We'll call you soon,_

_Love, Dean and Sam."_

John sat down and cried, then called Bobby. "Can it be reversed?" He had to try. He didn't want to kill his sons!

"No, but…you heard them, Sam's his mate. Incubus with mates only feed off them through sex, no one else. It's like a really intense marriage. Dean won't hurt people now and Sam just wants to feed Dean so it seems he isn't that much of a threat.' Bobby said and sighed.

"But…he's a demon!" John said and cried, eying the dead thing on the floor.

"No, he's your son." Bobby said, trying to make John see that Dean wasn't a threat to anyone this way, "Who just happens to be an Incubus and mated to his brother through no fault of his own, not Sam's fault either, know that, John. He won't be tempted to feed off anyone else since he is bound to Sam now for all Eternity."

"I… fuck, this is _messed_ up! I should never have left them alone. _Damn it_!" John swore and Bobby swore as well.

"No, you _shouldn't_ have. You should have let them stay with me and now you can't do that. So, _yeah,_ this is your fault partially but it's the beast's, too. Are you going to let that _bitch_ take your sons from you?" He asked and John sighed.

"_No!"_ John said and groaned, "I love them. They're all I got left." He sobbed now and Bobby sighed.

"Come to my house and wait for the call. We'll go talk to them together. _Make _them come back to us. We'll love them this way, too. Come home, old friend, _Please?_" Bobby said and John nodded, "Okay."

He had a thought though, "The demon! He's still after Sam! What if he finds them?"

"Then I feel _sorry_ for him. Cause Dean will rip him apart. Sam is perfectly safe with Dean now, _trust _me." Bobby reassured him, "An Incubus can rip a demon apart with ease. They are stronger, faster, and heal much better, so don't worry about that part. Plus, being telepathic, they pick up threats around them _easily_. Just trust Dean to take care of him like he always does and come here." Bobby said, "I want to help."

"Be there soon then." John said sadly and grabbed their few belongings and left them a note:

"_You shouldn't have left. I'd have listened._

_I still love you._

_Call me and I'll come to you and we can talk this out._

_Still my sons, no matter what._

_I'll be at Bobby's if you come looking. We're not mad nor do we wish to kill you. We just want you back with us._

_I am sorry I left you vulnerable to that bitch and I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you, if you will please just come home._

_I won't even fight you on your sex stuff, just come to Bobby's or call me. I miss you and I'm sorry._

_The demon is still after Sam, Dean. Please take care of him, don't let that bastard get either of you. You are all I have left! Protect Sam, please!_

_I'm so sorry I left you alone so she could get you. I should have been a better father. I'm so sorry._

_Please call soon. I miss you. Still love you both very much!_

_Love, Dad."_

John left it on the table and drove off now, heart heavy.

The Impala sat covered in the bushes nearby as they watched him do all this and leave them a reply and saw him leave sad. Then Dean snuck in and read the note, crying a little now. Sam came up behind him and he let him read it, too.

"He still loves us?" Sam asked.

"Apparently and wants us back with him." Dean said reading it again.

"What if it's a trap?" Sam said, wanting so badly to go to their Dad now.

"It's not. This smells of tears. He sobbed on this note. You don't sob on a 'trap' note." Dean said and Sam shrugged. "You want to go to him?"

"Yes, he's still our Dad, no matter what we are now. We should give him a chance to at least listen to us." Sam said and sighed, missing their Dad already, "Wish he'd stuck around now."

"Okay, we'll go." Dean said and they kissed softly, touching foreheads now. "But _remember_, I love you, Sammy; I _won't _let him take you from me."

"No one ever will." Sam promised and felt the lust hit him. They fell to the bed and Dean enthralled him again, fucking him for hours again and they came crying out then Dean fed and fed as Sam spiraled through his orgasms then fell spent to their bed. "Fuck, that feels amazing every time you do it." Sam gasped out, "I love this _enthralled_ thing!"

"You _would_." Dean teased and Sam laughed. Then they got serious again. "We should go. He's waiting for us."

"I know." Sam said and they left now, taking their note with them. Sam cuddled into Dean's side in the front seat as they headed out of the parking lot and sighed contentedly. "Thanks for being gentle on the sex thing when you turned me."

"I didn't want to hurt you. I _loved_ you by then." Dean admitted, "My _Mate_."

"My lover." Sam said happily. "I love you, too, D."

"Let's go see Dad then." Dean said and they sped up, hoping he wasn't laying a trap to kill them.

They just wanted to be loved by him again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The call came soon after and John nearly broke his phone flipping it open to answer it. "Dean?" He asked worried.

"Yes." Dean said hesitantly, "You mean what you said in the note? Not going to kill us. It just…she bit me and Sam saved me…then I was turning and he was there…It just happened! I didn't rape him, honest! Once I realized what was happening he was already turning and he said he'd be my feed so I wouldn't go to innocent people and I couldn't….the lust was _too_ strong…the venom!...I…I was gentle, promise…Didn't hurt him, couldn't he wasn't my…not brother then…fucking bitch took that away!...I'm sorry!" He cried softly now and John's heart ached for him, "Can't lose him now. My mate now. Won't feed off others now, promise!"

"Not your fault, son, none of it! I'm not mad and it's okay I suppose if you and he aren't human; I don't care! I know you are Mated now and you will love and take care of him differently now but you are still there for him and me. I want you to come back to me. I'm sorry I left you vulnerable to that bitch!" John pleaded, "Please come back? Won't hurt you, honest!"

"You promise? On Mom's grave?" Dean asked quietly. John heard his fear in that voice but also his desire to come back, too. "You won't hurt us? We look different now. Only normal if we feed more, when we don't feed every two hours or so, we change." He sighed, "Still your sons though."

"I promise I won't hurt you. Don't care how you look, just come home. I want to meet you somewhere, Bobby does, too. We love you, boys! Anywhere you feel safe, we can meet there." John swore and they considered it.

"We'll know your every thought. So if you even consider hurting us, I will kill you!" Dean promised and waited for the reply.

"We know, not killing you, promise!" John begged, "Please come back to me?"

"Okay." Dean said softly, "The pool hall in town there, in an hour. You come packing and we're gone. No weapons, none at all. You got any knives or guns and I will leave and you will never see us again." He figured they'd be safer this way and sighed. "I…don't know if we should do this, Dad. Maybe we should just go hide somewhere…"

"No, don't leave me, stay! Please!" He said softly and Dean heard him crying and broke under that sound. "Can't….please don't go?" He begged softly, "Lost your Mom, can't lose you boys…got nothing left without you." He said softly, "Could never kill you, either of you. Just want you back with us."

"One hour. You won't see us _but_…we'll see you. If you aren't armed or thinking bad thoughts, we'll come to you." Dean said nervously. "Second booth against the wall. With the broken candle holder."

"You…you're here….you're here _now?"_ John said relieved and heard Dean sigh, "Yes, in town. Hiding. Don't look for us before an hour is up." Dean hung up and cursed his soft heart. He'd try, even if it was a trap. Dad deserved that much. Plus, Sammy really wanted this and so did he. He loved his Dad and wanted to believe him so much it hurt to not try to.

"We got an hour, baby. Come to bed." He sent a call to Sam and he came to him eagerly enough, dimples showing. "Yes, to bed." Sam said and straddled him and slid easily onto him now, fucking him slow now as Dean held back the lust for a bit. "Enthrall me!" He moaned as he felt the power filling him again, "Yes!" He cried out and rode him harder and deeper now.

They made love for almost an hour while Dean fed from it and Sam spiraled helplessly into the lust and power that took him as he did so now. "Dean!" He screamed over and over and came for him until he fell to the bed after Dean had pulled the pleasure from him. "I love you, D."

"Love you, too, Sammy. Let's go shower, Dad's waiting." Dean said and tugged his lover to the bathroom. They showered now and kissed under the water lovingly. "You're all I'll ever want now, Sammy." He kissed him softly now. "Love you, too, D." Sam said, cuddling against him when the kiss broke, "Don't ever leave me, okay?"

"Never, Sammy, _never_ leaving you!" Dean promised and felt Sam's fear. "What is it?"

"The demon, what if he gets me?" Sam said and Dean growled in fury at the thought. "Don't let him, okay?"

"I'll rip him apart if he so much as tries, Sammy. Bastard doesn't get you, only I do!" Dean swore and Sam cuddled closer, not as afraid now.

"Promise?" He asked in a quiet voice and Dean kissed his head softly now.

"I promise." Dean said. "No one will hurt you , baby."

"D." Sam sighed happily, "Mine!"

"Yes, yours." Dean said and added, "Mine, too."

"Yes, I am." Sam said and smiled into his Axe scented skin, "You smell so sexy!"

"I better, I stole your body wash, baby. I like your smell, too." Dean admitted and teased, Sam looking up at him with glowing hazel eyes with no pupils or anything. "Your eyes, they're not changing back…"

"No, it's the demon blood. It…won't let me change back." Sam cried, "I'm blue! And my wings hurt trapped this way." He held up blue hands with claws like razors on the end of each finger. "People will notice."

"Wait, a glamour, we'll do a glamour! For just the humans. Bobby and Dad would see you but the others won't. I can make it permanent. I can." Dean sighed and Sam gave him a hopeful look. "Hold still, let me cast it, okay?"

"Okay." Sam said and stood still now.

Dean cast the glamour for ten minutes straight and then stopped, looking smug, Then he suggested they go outside. Sam hesitated but said he'd try. People littered the parking lot of the motel and Sam looked to see if they noticed. No one gave him any strange looks so they probably didn't. Dean was happy now but admired Sam's new form, so blue and gorgeous! "You look so good, baby boy! Did I ever tell you blue is my _very _favorite color?" He ran fingers over his ass and back and Sam shivered in desire from it. "I'll fuck you later, Sammy."

"You better, you tease!" Sam mumbled and repressed the desire as best he could. He couldn't repress it all and it glowed from his eyes now still "I'm fighting it but I want you all the damn time; so just ignore the horny blue Incubus, please."

"Nympho!" Dean teased as they got in the car now and laughed. He noticed the erection and laughed again. "You going to get that thing down soon?"

"Nope, it won't go away. Damn lust and desire is making it stick around, damn it." Sam swore and blushed at Dean's appreciative gaze.

"So huge, Sammy." Dean said hotly, licking a lip and checking the time.

"Mmmm." Sam purred and saw they had ten minutes. "Suck it then, you know you want to."

"Hell yeah!" Dean said and pounced, sucking him hard and fast, even while the others came to see what they were doing. Sam's head fell back and his claws gripped Dean's and he spiraled as the power took him again and he saw the others watching and got more turned on, cumming into his mouth with a scream twice in a row. Then he was limp again and he fixed his pants while the others watched. No one said a word against the public blowjob they'd just had but eyed him very appreciatively now. Dean growled jealously and peeled out, jealousy in his face at their lustful looks at Sam.

"Jealous thing!" Sam teased and sighed as he cuddled into his side and kissed his cheek. "It excited me to see them watching us, can you fuck me in front of them next time?"

"You want me to…_really?_" Dean said surprised and found the idea not unappealing, claiming Sam in front of all those people, where anyone could see them. "Oh, fuck, so would like that, too!"

"I want to ride you this time, want to ride that perfect dick of yours, baby, in front of them all." Sam said and Dean nodded eagerly.

"Yeah, gonna do that!" He said and Sam smiled happily, "Thank you." Sam said and grinned. "I love your dick, D."

"I love all of you, Sammy." Dean said and grinned back. "Such a hot Mate I have! So kinky, too."

"Yep, but I am _yours_." Sam said and sighed contentedly as Dean kissed him softly now, "Yes, you are." Dean responded and they were both so happy by now they fairly glowed.

Then they parked the car and got nervous again. They scanned for the others. They were in there. No murderous intentions, just worry and love. They went in now and saw them where they had told them to sit. "They're here, Sammy." Dean said and took his hand. "It's okay, I got you."

"I got you, too." Sam said and they both approached them now. The men eyed them with worry. They looked afraid at Sam's blue Incubus body now. "Don't be afraid. It's the demon blood, it…won't let me take human form…never again. It kept me this way when I changed. Dean cast a glamour on me. only you guys and he can see this form, the rest see me as I used to be. "D., they're afraid, I should go." He went to leave and began to cry at the thought of them not loving him anymore, "It's not my fault I got demon blood, damn it! Fucking Demon!" He gasped in surprise as arms grabbed him and two heads lay on his shoulders crying. "Don't care how you look! You can't leave me again!" John said as he cried, "Don't care if you're a blue Incubus, _don't_ fucking care! You're still my son!"

"Don't care, you have to stay, so does he." Bobby said in his other shoulder, crying. "Don't care how you look, damn it!"

Then they hugged Dean and cried too, "Stay, please?"

"Yes, we'll stay. If you can accept us as we are. He isn't demonic but… the blood messed up his change. He's lost his humanity to it. He can never look human again but the glamour should hold, I tied it to my power, it will fuel his shield and the illusion. I have to feed more often to maintain it but Sam will be safe now." Dean said and sighed, Sam's _perfect_ human body, all gone now in a rush of demon blood. But this form was just as gorgeous so he could live with it. "You're so gorgeous, Sammy. Don't worry, I love your body now, too."

Sam blushed but nodded, smiling shyly now, "Still like me this way?" He looked at Dean and went to touch him, needing comfort, needing his touch, and needing to kiss him so bad right now to reaffirm he was still his Sammy, even this way. "Still your Sammy?"

"Still mine and I love you this way." Dean picked up his thoughts and held him close anyway, kissing him deeply, ignoring their looks in favor of the happy expression on Sam's face again. "You need to touch me, you touch me. You need a kiss, you take a kiss. You need me to touch you to comfort you, you just wrap around me and take all the comfort you want, baby. You can touch me, baby, I don't mind. Hell, I'd love it if you did." He sighed, "I crave your touch on me all the time, too. Addicted to you, Sammy. I love you, baby boy. Just be happy, that's all I ask."

"D!" Sam said happily and Dean led them to their side of the booth and Sam wrapped around him from behind like Dean was his favorite teddy bear and he needed to squeeze him. He rested a happy head over Dean's shoulder and kissed it, then said, "Still want me around, Dad? I need him this way now." He kissed Dean's cheek as he turned his head to look at him now, Dean's eyes indulgent of Sam's every wish now. Even the over cuddling in public apparently,

"You're afraid still, aren't you, baby? That why you're doing this?" Dean said and Sam buried his face in Dean's neck, hiding a little , then nodded softly.

"Yes…" Sam said and begged, "Need to hold you, touch you when I'm afraid."

"Then you do that, Sammy. Fuck them if they don't like it." Dean spat and looked at the staring patrons, "You never saw two men cuddle before, damn you've led sheltered lives! We have sex, too, wanna watch that too? Fuck off and look somewhere else!" He growled and they crept away, eyes averted now and he smiled happily now and kissed Sam's hair now. "Now we can talk, fucking homophobic bastards are lucky he's holding me down. I'd love to show them how bad a gay guy can kick their asses!"

"Down, son, no one is judging you two." John tried to cool his son's anger and saw Sam had that well under control. His hand stroked Dean's chest under his shirt and he kissed his ear softly, "I love you, D." He whispered, "With all my heart, ignore them and pay attention to me…"

Dean's anger melted like snow in spring then. "I love you, too, Sammy. With all my heart , too."

"You better, you beautiful thing you. " Sam purred happily. Then looked at their Dad and he asked, "We really can stay?"

"Yes, for as long as you want." John said and saw him thinking, rushing to add the rest, knowing his thoughts, "You can have all the sex you want, cuddle all you want and kiss, don't care. I won't lose you over stupid shit. You are my sons and Incubuses, and that is what Incubus Mates do. So you do your thing and let me stay with you, that's all I ask."

"So this is normal for him?" Dean asked, motioning to the cuddling Sam.

"Yes, he's fully bonded to you, craving your touch and kiss at all times, even when not feeding. Really bonded Incubus Mates are _very _clingy. He's only going to get worse, son." Bobby chuckled.

"How much worse?" Dean asked and Sam's arms tightened around his waist. He patted his hands now, "It's okay, baby, you cling away, I got you." Sam made a happy purr and cuddled in, resting against his back now.

"This plus more sex and sitting on your lap a lot. They even wrap around from the front in public, they don't care. They crave their Mates like a drug that way." Bobby laughed now, "You are _so_ getting gayed up in public all the time now!" Even John laughed now. "So _many _chick flick moments!"

"That true, Sammy?" Dean asked and turned to stare into the glowing hazel beams now, "You need this now, the clinginess?"

"Yes…" Sam said muffled into his back still, "Don't hate me, not…can't stop this…_need_ it!" He cried now and Dean broke under his tears.

"Baby, baby, don't cry… cling to me all you want…don't care, love you!...take all of me you need!" He sighed, "I don't hate you and don't want you to stop. This seems to make me feel…good now, too." He sounded puzzled, "Do I need him to do this, too? Is there a connection there between us that needs this level of…touch and clinginess?" He felt the need for it and knew that was partially why Sam was doing it so much.

"Yes, you both need to cling this way. You have fully bonded in a way that most Incubus doesn't get to. You were always too close as brothers, closer than lovers even, and it carried over to this. It made your connection into this…the extra clinging and touching. You need him to do this as much as he needs to do it. As his need for more increases, so will your need for him to do it." Bobby explained and saw them kiss happily now.

"I like this." Dean said and pulled Sam's arms tighter around him, smiling happily. "Feel happy now."

"You will, now that you have accepted it." Bobby said gently, "It improves your…well, everything really. It's a bit like you're feeding each other constantly without the sex when you touch this way. You share power constantly when you touch."

"You two are fine this way, please stay?" John asked and they nodded, "We'll stay."

"Thank you!" John said happily as Sam looked pale now, "Sammy, what's wrong?"

"Sammy!" Dean said panicked, "Sammy!" He carried him out now, running to the car. He laid him in the back seat and felt him fading. "Sammy!"

"Weak, hungry." Sam whispered and fought not to pass out.

"But I feed off sex, not you." Dean whispered, "What do you need?"

"Blood, sorry. Been so _thirsty_…since turned." Sam whispered, "Might be nice dying."

"Fuck that! What blood, baby, what blood do you need? Tell me." Dean urged.

"Demon…yours, not sure. Just know…human maybe…help me…don't want to die!" Sam begged as he felt the darkness coming again.

"You won't." Dean said cutting his wrist and putting it over Sam's mouth, "Try me first."

"Okay." Sam rasped out and let the blood hit his lips and gasped at its sweet taste. He hungrily lunged at Dean's wrist now, sucking it hard and Dean gritted his teeth as long teeth came down in Sam's mouth and dug in, hitting the arteries now. Sam moaned softly and Dean felt dizzy but did not stop him. Sam broke off and grabbed John by the collar, tearing it down, eyes bright. "Need human, too. Need you…"

John stared blankly now, frozen in those eyes and limply let him tug him to his mouth as he bit at his throat and drank him, too. He made no sound but that of pleasure, his head back and his body writhed as if he was being fucked then he screamed his orgasm and panted, cumming in his pants as Sam drank him deep. Sam soon stopped and Bobby caught both the Incubus and the man, settling them by the tire, sitting on the ground.

Sam sat up confused and wiped his mouth off, "What the hell!"

"_What_ are you?" Bobby asked and heard a flutter of feathers beside them.

"An Incubus Fioral, of course. A rare mutation that occurs if the Incubus genetics join with a pure Demon. A born demon that is, not one made. When his humanity was taken, so was his human blood, leaving only the demon blood and it joined with the Incubus venom and mutated. It is rare to have this level of change though." A dark haired man in a white suit said, examining Sam now, looking at his teeth. Dean shot up and threw him into brick wall, creating a hole in it, showing a storage room inside. Dean had thrown the angel through the wall literally!

"_My Sammy!"_ "Dean growled protectively, "_No _touching! _Mine!"_

Sam wrapped around his waist now, sighing happily now. "Not hungry now. Thank you, D."

"Anytime, Sammy." Dean said but didn't budge when angel approached with his wings out and his blade drawn in rage.

"Whoa, _whoa_, no war in the alley, _calm down!"_ Bobby rushed to calm the beings, "He only did that because he is his Mate; he's a bit possessive and jealous, _sorry!_" Bobby saw confusion enter the angel's face now and recognition. He put his sword away and bowed to Dean now.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know he was your Mate, I would have asked permission to check him over if I'd known. Forgive me." The angel said and Dean calmed, looking confused.

"Checking over?" He asked, going up to the angel sniffing him all over. Bobby got a doglike impression here but wisely kept the thought to himself. "Angel…no, _Archangel_…used to be…like _me_. _Strange_." Dean backed up now, and helped the angel stand now. "You smell different."

"I used to be an Incubus myself before God changed me to this form, an Archangel. I am a protector Angel." Cas said calmly, "I have been assigned to him, Samuel there. And you, Dean."

"Huh, why?" Dean asked. "You ride with us, Angel Man. I want to hear the rest right _now._"

Soon they were on their way and Cas explained his mission.

"I am Castiel, Archangel of the Lord. I was merely seeing how far he has been changed by the mutation, that is all. I can better gauge the level of protection he'll need that way." Cas explained, "I used to be like you and when God offered me the job…I took it. I wanted to protect you. You are good Incubus."

"Why do we need protected again?" Dean asked and felt bad now, "Sorry I put you through the wall, Castiel. I get jealous."

"It is normal. I was, too. I can help you with the new Incubi stuff, too. I am very knowledgeable of your states." Castiel said smiling, "And call me Cas. I'm not in Heaven, so there's no need to be formal. If I am to protect you, I would like to be your friend, too. I'd like that chance."

"You didn't answer the question." Dean pointed out but smiled as Sam wrapped around him again, nuzzling into his stomach in his sleep. Love in his face right them, Cas noticed. So much light when there should be so much darkness. Such amazing creatures these were! So capable of love, not just Lust, where others were not. Most incubus did not know Love but Lust only. They were the first he had seen that ever got Love, not just Lust, from turning. Even he had only known Lust; they were unique from the others, more powerful, too. No incubus could put an archangel through a wall without barely using any strength, but this one had. So much _power_ in them! That explained the need for protection.

"Hell is the answer." Cas said softly and sighed.

"Explain. We don't speak angel-vague." Dean said and Cas nodded.

"Hell is composed of parts, much like Heaven is. But Heaven is united and Hell is not. Each part wants the power and is constantly warring to take it. It needs a king. To unite them. Demons have decided you and he are to have that job. Some other factions disagree and seek to kill you before you can take your thrones. God does not want you there, so he sent me to help you and protect you until you are powerful enough to stop them yourselves" Cas explained, "The first step is to find him a steady human feed. He will need it regularly, twice a day to keep the feeds small. The longer he waits, the bigger the feeds. You witnessed the outcome of that earlier. The same goes for demon blood, he needs it, too, to live. He will be powerful enough someday to need it very rarely, once a week if that, but not yet. His power will be stronger than yours, bending reality and such will come later, like only born demons used to be able to do. His feeds are necessary, so you should choose him a willing feed soon."

"But won't I turn them?" Sam asked. Was their Dad like them now?

"No, your bite, while carrying pleasure beyond thought, only incapacitates so you can feed. Your venom is sterile, dormant. You could never turn anyone with it. You also have an extra set of fangs like vampires do but not quite as small. Longer and sharper. So you can feed deep as you need to." Cas explained. "You need to feed every twelve hours or close to it. To keep it small. I'd maintain feeds better to prevent the frenzy you just went into."

"So Hell wants us? Both dead _and_ ruling it? Is that it?" Dean said in shock. Worried now. Demons hated them as it was, this only made it worse!

"Yes, it does." Cas agreed. "You can win against it, you just have wait for your powers to mature fully first."

"Well, hope springs eternal there, let me tell ya." Dean said sarcastically.

Cas laughed, "God said you were sarcastic. I _like_ it."

"Then you'll get along with him fine, it's his first language really." Sam said from Dean's lap, sleepily.

"Yes, I will. We'll be great friends!" Cas said happily and knew it would be true. They were strange beings, these Incubuses.

Dean had to smile at his enthusiasm and asked, "How do you feel about Metallica, Cas?"

"I love it." Cas said and it was true, "May we listen to it?"

Both Incubus's laughed now and Sam said, "Yeah, you guys are going to get along just fine." He gave Cas a dark look anyway, over the seat, letting him know Dean was off limits to him. "No _touching_ him though, he's _mine._"

"Not touching, got it." Cas held up hands in surrender and smiled, "He's yours and you're his. Won't mess with you or him."

"See that you _don't_." Sam growled peeking over the seat with glowing eyes. Promises of pain if he tried it.

Cas made a note _not _to piss them off to himself or next time it wouldn't be a wall he went through but something much worse. He suspected they could even kill him if they wanted to. So he'd behave.

"John has been tasted already, he could be a feed for the human blood. The more Sam feeds, the more John will develop the ability to replenish his blood instantly. Bobby could be a feed but I'd go with John, he is willing to feed you, Sam. I saw it in his mind. When you were feeding from him before. He likes the pleasure very much, even now it calls to him. Addicted to your bite, but still your Dad; such a strange bond. I do not understand it." Cas said curiously, "Can you explain it to me?"

"No, but I get it. He is addicted to the pleasure in his bite but not to Sam himself. They are separate things to him, just as Sam's love for me and the need to be enthralled are two different things for Sam and my addiction to him is not the same as my love for him. They are separate but always present at the same time." Dean said softly. "Did he desire Sam as he fed?"

He had came in his pants after all. Dean knew he should be jealous but…he _wasn'_t. Did this mean he would share Sam with Dad if he had to? It wasn't unappealing. He pictured Sam and Dad fucking as they fed and found it arousing, turning him on. So, no, he wouldn't deny him that.

"Sort of, but only as he fed. When it was done, the desire was less then." Cas explained. "Normally when a human feed is used, there is sex at the same time, though. All I have known have sex with their Masters while they drink them."

"Masters? As in he would be…" Dean was surprised. Sam sat up in shock.

"Yes, he will be your Blood Slave, _not _your literal slave. His blood will be owned by you but not he himself. But his body will desire you during feeds more and more. You will have sex eventually. The feed is more complete if you do." Cas said and soothed them, "This is part of what you are now. Do not be ashamed of it. If you do not embrace every part of your powers, you will lose to Hell. When loved and embraced, the power is tamed faster and is easier to use. You fight it, it becomes chaotic until you tame it with sex; you are Incubi. It will always be sex that tames your powers. It is in your natures now." He gazed at them softly, "You are most unique, you know. None like you in all of Existence really."

"Wow, I feel _special_." Dean said then asked, "Is John going to be his lover or something? You guys see the future, right?"

"Yes, we do. And yes, he will be his lover and yours someday. No longer father. Not his fate now." Cas said and the car got quiet.

"When do we…does he..." Sam stumbled over his words as he fought to understand this latest revelation.

"When he dies." Cas said and saw their horrified look.

"When?" Dean asked and Cas looked at him confused.

"Yes, _when_ he dies." Cas said and Dean shook his head, Cas had misunderstood. He'd have to be clearer in the future. This angel could be so _literal!_

"No, when does he _die_?" Dean clarified.

"Not sure. There is a truck and a wreck but that's all I was allowed to see. But soon though." Cas said, "He will be immortal like you two, he'll your feed."

"Damn." Dean said softly, head spinning from what he'd learned.

"John cannot know this, Dean. Only told you to steel you for your role in it. You are to save him with your bite. You must do this or the future will be lost and Hell will take you for its own." Cas said firmly, deadly serious.

"They use _him_ to make us do what they want, _don'_t they?" Dean said afraid now. They were each other's only real weaknesses and every Evil thing knew it. Hell would use Dad to claim them for its Dark Will for them. _Damn_ it! Why couldn't they leave them alone?

"Yes, it is a possible outcome for your future but I have faith in God's plan. You will succeed if you turn John upon his death. He will not be useful to them anymore then. It must be done to save him and you." Cas said sadly. "So much will be lost if you go to Hell."

"What happens if we are claimed by Hell?" Sam asked terrified by the angel's scared face now.

"You destroy all Creation with your power and Creation ceases to exist. Your corruption kills everyone and everything you sought to protect now and forever." Cas said and gazed at them with an urgent plea in his eyes. "You must not shrink from what must be done, you _can't_. If you do, it's all _over!_ Please don't do that!"

"Heaven is destroyed, too, isn't it?" Dean asked and Cas nodded crying.

"My home, and every being in it, will be erased, too." Cas said softly, really pleading now. "I know it will be hard but…so much is lost if you fail…so much good lost and _destroyed_. I will be by your sides helping the whole time. It's just sex and you aren't averse to it. Neither of you are, it even excited you to see him do that before. I can tell when one lies, so don't even think to try. You love him, so what's the big deal?" Cas said, he didn't see the problem here.

"He's our _father_!" Dean gasped, how could he _not_ see that!

"No, he's _not_. Not anymore. Father is a human role and so is Son. You are not human anymore, so there is no Son. Therefore there is no Father. That was gone the moment your humanity went away." Cas said and they cried now.

"Not, _not _our father?" Dean said softly. No wonder the sex didn't bother him! He'd lost his father already! Bitch took him away from them! He wanted to kill her again, and help _more _this time!

"Dad's not…but he feels like…" Sam said softly and Dean pulled over to cry now.

"Explain now!" John demanded as he yanked the door open and cradled his crying sons, "_NOW_, fuck the secrecy shit, tell me now or I will find a way to kill an angel!" He soothed them even while he worried, "It's okay, don't cry. Don't cry. What is _wrong_ with _them_!" He ordered the surprised angel, who looked afraid suddenly, "I will use that sword of yours on you myself if you don't, you _holier_ than thou _son _of a _bitch_!"

Cas sighed, and looked to Heaven, then stared at his hands for a bit. Then caved when Bobby said softly, "Just tell us. We have a right to know. We can't fix them until we know what they know."

Bobby was right. The boys needed them and they needed them to fix the boys now. Cas nodded and began to speak and ended up telling them everything. Shock was not the most common response but dread took first place in this discussion.

"Fuck _me._" John said softly and sighed. "I…with them….not …. And the demon, it…I _get_ that…he needs me to be…._wow_… if I don't then ….Creation gone…Existence…I…wow…_crap!"_ John sighed, "Can anything be changed? Fixed?" He watched Cas now and Cas looked even sadder now.

"You change _anything_ and Hell gets _them _and…." Cas hung his head, "I'm _so sorry_. I'd have changed it already if I _could_ have. _But…_"

"It would end it all if you did, If I did. If they don't turn me as well. _ I _am the _key_ to _breaking_ them." John said softly and Cas nodded, "I didn't want to tell you yet. It is too soon for you to know. But , no, no changing it. It is a messed up cosmic plan and it balances precariously on the head of a pin but it will save the world and yourselves. You _don't_ turn, you _will_ get used to make _them_ take the thrones in Hell. That happens, it's all _over!_" Cas said, "I'm sorry but I will help you fight it, if that helps; I'm not going anywhere." He took John's hand and pleaded, "You have to let them do this! You just _have_ to! My home, me, _everyone ,_ all _gone _if you don't!"

"How long do I have?" John asked quietly and everyone calmed to hear this part.

"Three years." Cas said and their faces fell, sadness filling them. "Three years of Hell on your Heels trying to kill Bobby and you and trying to turn them every way they can to their will, but…yes, close to three years." Cas said, "You need to be Sam's blood feed now, though; he needs you for that. You, too, Dean. Or any demon would work really. If you aren't available." He looked at John. "Yes, you will eventually have sex with Sam for the feeds, the pleasure will make it impossible not to." Cas said, "You wanted to when he drank you before. It's the way his feed works; he needs the sex to make it a complete feeding. Otherwise, it's barely keeps the hunger away. He should be hungry again soon, by the way; he did not feed enough."

"But he took so much!" John said and Cas gave him a look, he nodded in resignation, "He needs sex at the same time as he drinks the blood, _doesn't _he?"

Cas nodded and John sighed, looking at his son. "I'm sorry. This is all my fault." John said looking down in shame, _clearly_ shouldering all the blame again.

"No, no, not your fault at all." Sam reassured him and hugged him, "Don't blame you at all. Just a very fucked up situation is all. Don't blame yourself, please?"

"No, Dad, not your fault. No! Just…I blame our luck really." Dean said and gave Cas a wry look, "We have the worst luck. Witches won't even curse us; they say our luck is worse than any curse they could put on us, _really_; It's _that_ bad!"

"Yes, you do have some extraordinarily horrible luck for mortals. Never saw luck that bad in my whole long existence really. Seems more of curse really, _strangely _enough…" Cas admitted, "Still doesn't change the facts though. Sam needs sex with John and his blood. You will eventually turn him and Hell does want you in many _bad_ ways. And John is no longer your father. That is a lingering human emotion you feel. It will fade with time, even you thought Sam and he having sex was a turn on, Dean. Even now the feeling dies."

"Stay _out_ of my head, Cas!" Dean growled and stomped off then Sam and John rushed to follow. "Fuck me, this _sucks_!" He shouted as he got further away.

"Buck up, Cas." Bobby said, patting the miserable angel's shoulder, "They don't take change well."

"I was supposed to _help_…how is any of this helping _anyone?_" Cas asked sadly, "I suck as a protector angel. Can't keep my mouth shut when I should. They're going to hate me now. I just wanted to be friends with them…we were off to such a great start, too. They were finally getting along with me and I _had_ to get honest with them. Damn, I wish I could lie!"

"Can't say the news didn't freak us but you were honest with us, and we respect that, we really do. They don't hate you. Although picking thoughts from others brains and blurting them out is like Heavenly tattling; so I'd avoid that in the future." Bobby advised. That had been a _doozy_ of a thought, too! See them ignore _that_ elephant! "Is it true? Is he fine with the _'sex with Sam'_ thing for John?"

"Yes, it excites him. He wants to see it. I shouldn't have…I just was using it as an example to help them understand the dwindling of the fatherly part in their lives. I never meant to hurt them. I was trying to be clearer when I spoke so they'd understand what I was saying." Cas said and popped away, crying.

"Great, everyone runs off crying, _perfect!" _Bobby grumbled and wanted to buy stock in a tissue company now. He'd make a fortune with these four alone. He sat on the hood of the Impala for several minutes and lost his temper eventually.

"Get over here _now!_ All of you stupid idjits! _Now!"_ He closed his eyes and pinched his nose in annoyance, "_Cas_, get back here now!"

They all came over and looked afraid, Cas included.

"I'm so _tired_ of this shit! So here's what we're _going _to _do!_" Bobby saw Dean begin to speak and gave him the '_shut the hell up and listen now!'_ Look. And, _wisely_, Dean did. "John, you aren't their father genetically anymore because of the Incubus thing but you are loved; so _live_ with it! Boys, you are Incubi so act like it! Sam, you _will_ make John your blood slave and you two _will _have sex. It's not like you aren't already with Dean so suck it up and accept this latest twist in the _already_ twisted mess you're in!"

He shushed them again with a heavy glare and they shut up quick again. "Cas, you told the truth and they don't hate you. They are taking their bad feelings out on you and they need to _stop_! Right the fuck now and _apologize!_ It was hard enough for him to be honest with you all when he wasn't supposed to yet. He is just as upset at this destiny as you, so back off of him _now_! It's okay to tell them they are being _dickheads_ and jerks, Cas. Feel free to _start!_ Dean, you _will_ turn him in three years and be happy about it; as a Incubus you _will_ stop _whining _about it! You can't change any part of this destiny so fucking accept it and do your damn _parts!_ I don't want to be erased and I _like_ my World, and so does _he_. And so does every other person or thing on the _planet!_ Sex isn't _that _big a price to save it, so fuck each other and deal _with_ it! I _don't _care!" Bobby shouted and they sat eying each other guiltily, like five year olds caught with their hands in the cookie jar before supper.

"I hate this, _too_, but it's happening and we are going to deal with it the way Cas _tells_ us to. He's here to help so _let_ him! Besides, you read thoughts, too, both of you, so surely your thoughts aren't _that_ big a secret; so get _over_ it! You are a Incubus and he's a super demon and Incubus hybrid, so neither of you have room for _moral_ qualms anymore! So _shut_ up, get in the car and get to the motel or wherever we're _going_ because I'm hungry and tired and fed up with all your _shits!_! _Now do it!" _He stalked off and everyone silently got in their vehicles and drove away; no one saying a word now.

"Bobby…" John started to say. He rode with Bobby now. He had wanted to talk to him privately.

"Shut _up_." Bobby growled and John cringed.

"I'm sorry." John said.

There was silence in the truck for a few miles now.

"You should be. Now do you part and fuck your _sons_." Bobby said coldly. "I will _not_ let your _pride_ get me _erased_ from Existence!"

"Yes, sir." John said sadly, "I'm sorry you had to get involved in my mess."

"I was already in it. I love those boys of yours, too." Bobby sighed now, thawing, "It's not a fate worse than death to sleep with them, you know."

"I know." John said and sighed, "I have a confession to make."

"Yeah?" Bobby said listening.

"I did want to fuck him; when he was drinking me. I was just too ashamed to admit it." John said and sighed, "Guess I lost them after all."

"No, you didn't. You just got different versions of them, and we have to keep them out of Hell at all costs, John." Bobby said, "We _have _to!"

"We will." John said and said again, "I'm sorry for being a whiny jerk."

Silence reigned again and Bobby sighed.

"Apology accepted." Bobby said.

"You were supposed to say you were sorry, too. Bobby." John said teasing, knowing very well he _wasn't _going to do _any_ such thing!

"No, I wasn't." Bobby said smiling now.

"And why is that?" John said grinning at his friend's attitude, "I _did_. You apologize back, that's the rule."

"Because I _wasn't_ wrong." Bobby said smugly, "And you _were_. Never apologize for something you didn't do wrong. _My _rule trumps yours and you know it."

"Does not." John said quietly, thinking, "I haven't been with anyone since…Adam's mom. And not with a guy _ever_. What if I do badly? What if I…_hurt_ him? I may not be a good lover and he'll hate me…"

"So, you _do_ want to sleep with him…" Bobby said and John shrugged.

"Maybe, when he feeds sure…but when he's not…maybe a little now. It's been that way since he bit me." John admitted, "He's _special!_ What if I…_don't_ please him? I'm just an old man here; I'm _not_ Dean."

"So you're a little envious of Dean pleasing him and wish you could please him the same way?" Bobby asked and John went still then hung his head. Bobby could have sworn he saw a blush there, damned if he didn't! "You desire Sam now!"

"Yes. Dean, too. Ever since the blood thing. It opened me up to them…their love and lust somehow. It's killing the father stuff, Bobby!" John said sadly.

"Let it die, John. It's useless rubbish now and it's getting in the way. Don't be their Dad; be what they need you to be." Bobby advised and John sighed again.

"Their lover, you mean." He said softly.

"Yes." Bobby said, "That is what I mean."

Silence ruled the cab of the truck again as John stared out the window thinking.

"Okay." Came so softly Bobby barely heard it, a dying breeze blew over his heart now. John was losing himself here and it was hurting him. Bobby knew this and wished he could help him feel better but knew it wasn't his job.

"Love them, John. Let a new love for them fill you up. Let their desire for you in. You'll never be happy again if you don't. This isn't a breaking moment; it's a loving and _healing_ one. You have to let it in first, though, let _them_ in first." Bobby advised.

"I'll try." John said just as softly but with underlying steel to his words now.

Bobby knew he would try now and he knew those boys would make him love them in a new way. They would be happy this way and save all Existence at the same time. Starting early as lovers would make the change easier for Dean to make for John later. Like the angel had said, It was messed up but not unfixable.

Besides the messiest plans were usually the ones that worked best, he'd learned that a _long_ time ago. Sometimes he wondered if God had been a Hunter in another lifetime; he _sure_ thought like one most of the damn time!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm sorry, Cas. I had no right to take my anger out on you." Dean said softly, and kissed Sam's hair as he cuddled closer again. "I was just…it was a _lot_ to take in."

"Sorry the situation is so fucked up for you guys. I wanted to spare you this but if I had changed one part of it, I'd have destroyed _everything_." Cas said softly, "You try it and that will happen too, I wish it wasn't true. You deserve better, all of you do." He sighed, "I suck at this. I get a Charge and blab what I shouldn't, care when I shouldn't, and I…I was _you_ before, the Incubus part. I just thought I'd be able to help you better than one who looked down on you as _abominations._ I don't see you guys _that_ way."

"You're doing fine. We just got off on the wrong foot. So, others see us as abominations, huh?" Dean said.

"Yes, but you aren't." Cas said calmly, almost sadly.

"What do you see us as, Cas?" Dean asked curiously. He seemed so _human_ for an angel.

"Friends." Cas said softly, "Or at least I hope we can be someday." He _really_ wanted this.

"I sure could use a friend right now. Sammy, how about you?" Dean asked his clinging lover.

"I could use one, too. Hey, there's one right there in the backseat…he'll do _fine_." Sam looked back at Cas smiling and said, "Thank you for being honest with us. Sorry we bit your head off."

"You were in shock; I shouldn't have taken it so personally. I just wanted to you to like me _so _much that I overreacted." Cas apologized, too.

"No, you didn't." Sam said, "We hurt your feelings. It's okay to admit that. We'll try _reall_y hard not to do that again."

"Me, too." Dean said.

"Me, too" Cas agreed, "_Friends_." He said happily now.

"Yes." Dean agreed, "Yes, we _are_."

They drove on now, listening to Metallica and feeling better now.

The truth was out now, all of it. Now they just had to deal with the rest of it.

Namely the sex and feeding with Sam.

Which, honestly, both men were _really _nervous about.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

John approached the incubuses once they got to Bobby's and got them to go to his room to talk privately. Bobby watched them go and hoped they worked it out quickly.

John stripped down as soon as they got to the room. The boys took their clothes off, too. Both looked curious and worried at the same time. Clearly this was new territory for everyone but it needed to be dealt with, and that was just what John meant to do; never one to put off something that could be dealt with now. He just hoped he could get them to go along with his plans here. So now they sat on the bed and sat in a circle, facing each other and John struggled to find the right words that didn't make him sound like the supreme pervert he was for even suggesting or wanting _any_ of this.

"I've never been with a guy." John said softly and added, "When you feed again, Sam, I want you to make love to me, so your feed will be complete but…I don't know how to. Can we practice _first?_ You have to feed soon and I don't want to displease you." He looked down and muttered, 'such _stupid_ idea, _idiot!_'

Sam looked at Dean who nodded in approval and then he straddled John's lap. "Kiss me." Sam asked and John looked lost and Sam touched his face gently. "Never kissed a man before either, have you?"

"No." John admitted nervously, "I haven't kissed anyone in years _really_. Let alone a guy."

"Let me teach you." Sam said seductively, "Open your mouth a little, just a _little_."

John did as asked. "When my tongue touches yours, let them rub together and kiss me harder."

"Okay." He held Sam back now and looking into his eyes, "Will you love me when we do this?"

"Yes." Sam said, touching his face, "We will love you. We guarantee it."

"I'll try to love you, too." John said softly, eyes searching his face and feeling desire now, a _new_ desire. He got hard now and Sam smiled. "So you _do_ want me…" he said softly. John's eyes got closer to Sam's as John's lips moved closer on his, "I want you so _bad_, Sam. Let me make love to you, _please?_" He sighed softly, "I _need _you, Sam!"

Sam laid back now and lifted a hip. "Then show me you want me, take me _now._" John moaned in desire and moved over him now, leaning his body into Sam's. He kissed him now and they moaned, deepening it and rubbing together now. "Letting the father stuff go, baby. Just want to be your lover now. His, too, someday. Love me, too, _please?_" John pleaded, his body tight and hard with his need and desire now.

"Yes, we will." Sam said, "Take me, baby, make me yours, too."

"Sammy…' John said with a strangled moan and thrust in, Sam open to him and so good around him now. He moved slow then fast, deeper and deeper, touching and kissing his body as he made love to him, feeling so good he fought not to cum and making it last for an hour until he felt fingers at his ass. He perched it up more so Dean could have better position and felt him working him open more, feeling it hurt then it burned soon after, then felt so good he saw the back of his eyelids for several seconds! "Dean…_take _me, don't bite yet…let me be human until that is necessary…just be my lover now…._fuck me!"_

"I'll make it good, baby, don't worry. You're our lover now." Dean reassured him and warned, "This is going to hurt, sorry!"

"Get me to where it feels good, baby. Make it feel so good I cum for you over and over…" John pleaded. Not minding the pain. Dean did as asked and carefully working into his virgin hole. "Fuck Sammy and relax for me, I don't want to tear you." Sam stroked him as he made love to him now and soon John felt himself relax and Dean worked in an inch at a time now. It did hurt but Sam felt so good beneath him as Sam purposed worked John's dick with his body that John soon forgot the pain parts. "_Sam!"_ He moaned loudly and felt the pleasure flood him from Dean making love to him as well. "_Dean…_." He moaned as well. "_Love you!"_ He cried out and fireworks filled his head and body as he came hard into Sam and screamed his pleasure over and over as Dean took him harder now and finally came deep inside him with a loud cry as well.

Sam still had not cum yet but John knew why; he could only cum for Dean and that was okay. He moved off the writhing man and Dean sucked him now and smiled, "Cum for us, Sammy. John, drink him with me." John sucked him with Dean and Sam's breathing panted and he soon stopped for a minute and came in their mouths, several times, and he tasted so sweet, like flowers. His cum was sweet tasting and not like cum at all. He bet Dean tasted the same way.

"Let me taste you, too, Dean. He tasted sweet, do you?" John said and sucked him now, Sam joined him now and Dean came in their mouths soon after, with a shouted, "Wow and _fuck_! Don't you _ever_ stop that!"

They cuddled john between them afterward and whispered, "Did we taste good?"

"Yes!" John said and sighed as the father feeling _finally_ began to die even faster now, "I'm all yours, now. If you still want me." He looked away, worried.

"We want you with us for all Eternity." Dean reassured him and John smiled softly,

"So I did good…for a first time, I suppose…" John blushed now.

"You were _fantastic!_" Sam said and Dean agreed.

"I love you, John, not our Dad anymore. John, _our _John!" Dean said softly, "Be ours?"

"_Yes!"_ He said happily, touching their handsome faces lovingly now, "I think I'm falling in love you two."

"We hope so." Sam said softly, "We're falling in love with you, too, baby."

"Sam, you hungry?" John asked, "I am your feed now, you know, and it _is_ close to time…." John groaned, "Who makes love to who here?"

"Me to you, definitely. We can take turns, okay?" Sam said and John looked confused.

"What is it?" Dean asked.

"Well, he's _you_r feed, _right?_" John said.

"Yes." Dean said.

"But I'm his, so what will _I _be? Will _he_…cum if _we_ do this?" John got embarrassed again. "When I'm with him during his feed, can he cum or is it still blocked?" Okay, awkward so didn't cover this situation, _nuh uh!_

"Not sure. You'll be his feed, like he is mine, but he can't come without it being with me, so does that mean that after this you can't come without him….damn this is making my head _hurt!_ When did sex get so complicated?" Dean moaned in confusion, even he couldn't answer _this_ question, _damn_ it!

"Since you fucked your father and seduced him to your bed, you sexy naughty sons you. I'm a complicated guy…." John leered at Sam, "Fuck me, baby, see if you can cum inside my sweet ass for me. Fill me with that dick of yours, you are so _big, _Sammy…"He went by his ear and seductively whispered, "Fuck me hard…wanna feel this for days!" He moaned softly and Sam moaned as well. John touched his blue body and wings, kissing it and them, caressing them. "You are so _beautifu_l this way, Sammy! I love your body now."

"You'll have one someday, too." Sam pointed out.

"Not as pretty as yours. Never this _beautiful!"_ John promised, "Such a sexy shade of blue…." He had a thought, "Can I see your form, Dean? Will you fuck me in your form later? I want to be with you both that way, in your Incubus bodies, your _true_ forms. I want to love your Incubus body, too."

"_Baby_…yeah, I will do that." Dean said with a soft look in his eyes. "_My_ lover! Kill anyone else who touches you, John. You are ours and we want to keep you now."

"Yes, _yours_." John said softly as Sam lined up now and he felt his hunger kick in, so strong but not as strong as before, it seemed to be channeling down to his dick now…_strange_. The hunger was still there but was partially becoming lust, or was it love? He wasn't sure but it was all for John though, he knew that much. "Dean, get up there and push him up to my mouth when I get inside him, please? Be our headboard, okay? It will be easier to drink from his neck that way while we make love."

"Sounds good." Dean said and knelt face to face with John now and John got lost in his eyes. "Change for me, Dean? _Please?_" John said and kissed him now, giving into his desire again. He sat up more and put hands to Dean's strong shoulders and chest. "Touch me, stroke me, kiss and pleasure me while he makes love to me. Suck me, too. Join us for this, _please_, baby?" Dean fell into the man kissing him and took his true Incubus form again, complete with his glowing eyes. "You're _magnificent!_" John gasped in awe and love as Sam thrust in hard and got way too rough and sharp pains filled his body now, something he hadn't expected and instantly knew that something was _badly _wrong here; with Sam _especially_! "Sam, stop, please, _stop!_...it _hurts!_ Sammy, you're raping me, _stop!_... Dean, it's not _Sam_, there's something _wrong _with him, _help_ me! Make him stop _please!"_ Sam wasn't listening and Dean burst into action, pulling him off of John violently. Holding him down and ordering him to _stop_. His eyes were black and he fought his lover harder now; fighting to get back to John to rape him some _more!_ Dean growled. "_Bobby! Get the book!"_

Seconds later, Bobby came up and held out the book, "The reveal spell, use it. Someone has bespelled Sam!"

John crawled to him now and whimpered when it hurt to move. He was bleeding and _torn!_ Bleeding _way_ too much now. Bobby saw this and shook his head. "Hold on, John, I got ya. This won't take long." He turned to Sam and said the spell and a dark cloud float around Sam's head and he began to shake, then the cloud burned up like vapor and was gone. Bobby hurried over to John and checked him out. "Damn, he's torn up. I need needle and thread. And bandages. He got you good, John. _Crap! _Hold on, checking something. This might hurt." John nearly screamed when Bobby put a finger in and it came out bloody. "Um, _hospital._"

"_What!_" John said worried, and wobbled now.

"You're bleeding inside, he injured you internally. You need _surgery._" Bobby said and went to start the truck. Sam crawled over crying, "So sorry, so sorry, it hit me while you were talking and I saw what I was doing but…had no control. Sorry, don't hate me…_don't_ leave me…_don't_ die! I won't touch you again, I _swear!_ I've lost you now and just got to love you and …._fuck,_ I'm so….so _wrong_! I _didn't_ mean to!" He hugged John tight and whispered sobbing, "You could leave me, but I'm _begging _you _not_ to…just _don't_…don't stop loving me…forgive me soon…come back to me…I'll make it up to you…_please_…don't want you to _leave_ me!"

"I said I wanted to feel it for days but this isn't exactly what I meant." John teased as he got dizzy, "Not mad, love you, still…can touch me again…if ….when I heal up…fuck, I'm…room is spinning!…gonna pass out now…Love you…_pretty_ lights, _cool_…don't run away again…coming home to you after they fix me…up…_wow_…_floating _away!…I'm a pretty _balloon_…" John got dizzy and then passed out in Sam's arms as blood soaked the floor under his ass now.

"_John!_" Sam screamed and cried as he carried him to the truck while Dean held towels to his ass to stop the bleeding. They got in and held him close, whispering they wouldn't leave him and Sam kept saying he was sorry and please don't die on him. "John, _baby_…" They kept saying with so much worry and love.

They rushed him in and said they found him bleeding on the ground. He was their father. They took him straight to surgery and several hours later admitted him for a couple days. Cops asked questions but they said he was out to the bars and they were worried and went looking for him. Cops bought it and then left them alone.

Looking for the phantom crime scene. The scene that Sam _couldn't_ get out of his mind. The act he kept seeing over and over, hurting John _that_ way and the fucking _Evil _possessing him had _enjoyed_ it! _Bastards!_ So he said he had to go to the bathroom and slipped out a window, stole Bobby's truck and drove away. They found this out a few minutes later when he didn't come back out. Dean panicked and got the Impala, and went looking for his lover, who surely blamed himself for this.

Dean found the truck flipped on its top with blood on the roof but no Sam, but he smelled sulfur. He called Bobby. "Demons got him. Your truck is totaled. I have to get him back, Bobby, I _have_ to!" Dean cried and hung up. He cast the Incubus net out as far as it could go, the net seeking its owner. _Sam_. It was Sam's net and it found him easily. Dean sped to where he was and ran in, ripping apart demons with ease and speed. He was in full form now and his eyes were spotlights of _rage_.

He got to the inner room in time to see some bitch in leotards letting him drink from her. Dean wasn't pissed about that part. She was, however, riding his dick at the same time and currently assuming _John's _job and Dean wouldn't tolerate anyone with Sam but him and John! He watched the demons part in fear of him and ripped her off his Mate and threw her through a wall and she lay there panting with anger and pain. "You _touched_ my _Mate_!" Dean screamed in fury and slashed at her now, shredding her with his claws and strength, "_Bitch!"_ He roared as he did it as well. The other demons fled as he knelt by Sam and kissed his cheek, and felt it. Another _damn _spell, a lust spell and Sam was fucking _air _at the moment lost in hunger and lust now. Dean didn't have a reversal spell so he did the next best thing, he straddled him and rode him, driving him deep inside him and let Sam tear at his neck and drink him hard. He came hard for Sam but as usual Sam couldn't cum this way. Plus he needed human blood. Damn it! When he spotted Cas running toward him, he got an _idea._

"Your vessel, it's human, right?" Dean asked.

"Yes, why?" Cas asked worried. Sam was under a lust spell and _really_ deep into the spell, too.

"Can you ride his dick and let him drink you please?" Dean asked, "He can't cum for me but maybe if he's feeding and fucking then he can like he would have with John. It is the _only_ way to break the spell!"

"Okay, I'll try. Help me get ready. I'm a virgin, I _think._" He shrugged, "Soul isn't in here to ask."

"Hold still, let me prep you. This might hurt." Dean warned and Cas nodded.

"That's okay. If it helps him, I'll take the pain." Cas said as Dean used spit to lube him up and used his fingers to quickly work him open and got it feeling good for him in record time and then Cas worked himself onto him now, crying a little but forcing it anyway. Soon he was being fucked softly, with Dean holding Sam's hips down so he didn't thrust up too hard and Sam sucked his neck, moaning hungrily as they moved now. Sam hand found Cas's dick and stroked him hard and they both came together and Sam finished drinking Cas's blood, and pulled off his neck now. And with his orgasms, the spell broke and went away in a burning black mist.

"You okay, Cas? Did I hurt you?" Sam worried remembering it all and feeling _very_ ashamed of himself.

"No. Well, at first it did but then it felt good. I _liked_ it!" Cas said and sighed, "This is _not _your fault, _none_ of _this _is _your_ fault. It was spells and demons and they were messing with you. I warned you they would. Don't let them win this. Don't let the break your spirit!" He urged and Sam nodded, falling into his shoulder sobbing. Cas looked confused but hugged him anyway. "I won't let this break you, Sam."

"Father called me for a conference, sorry. Just got back and felt his pain and came to you right away." Cas said worried, "What the hell happened?" Dean told him everything and Cas groaned.

"Will John be okay?" Cas asked and Dean nodded, "Yes, he's sedated. He had two surgeries and has about ten stitches to his ass muscles, and some internal injuries but he'll be okay. They said he just needs to rest." Dean explained. "Sam blames himself."

"I hate demons that use magic! We should find that book and _burn_ it. Right now, just in case another demon finds it and does this _again_." Cas said and they searched, and when Sam found it, he ripped it to shreds and then Cas set it on fire with his Angel fire and they headed to the hospital. Bobby hugged Sam hard and called him an '_Idjit_' gruffly and they saw the tears in his eyes and the worry. So they forgave the gruff tone immediately.

"Which one of you is Sam Winchester?" A nurse asked and Sam spoke up. "He's awake. Says you are his boyfriend. He wants to see you. He is _most_ insistent." She said curious now, "It says here he's your Dad."

"Oh, he's _my_ Dad. But he's _his _boyfriend." Dean lied smoothly and she nodded. A good lie but still…

"A younger man must bother you. He's your age." She said sympathetically and Dean shrugged. "Not really, he's a _great_ guy. Plus he makes Dad happy so…" she nodded and left now, understanding how he could feel comfortable with this now. They looked at Cas and nodded and he popped them to the room and kept them cloaked but where they could hear them.

"Sam." John smiled and took his hand. He pulled him to sit closer now, touching his face softly. "Not your fault, and I'm not leaving you. I still love you baby. Just closed for business for a bit. It was a spell, you had no control of what you did. As far as I'm concerned, I blame the demons. I've been hurt much worse on Hunts when we hunted together as humans. You know that." John said.

"Yeah, but this time it was me hurting you, not something else, _Me_!" Sam said guiltily and hating himself for what he'd done to the man he was pretty sure he had fallen in love with by now. John saw Sam's pain in his tear filled eyes and asked, "Don't cry, please kiss me and tell me you still love me, too?"

"Yes! I still love you, I do." Sam said and cried some more. "You're so dear to me…" Sam collapsed in his arms crying and telling him just that over and over again, kissing him deeply with gratitude. "I'll make this up to you, I swear! You like gifts? I'll buy you something. A date? Dinner? Flowers?"

"I wouldn't mind a date with dinner and flowers, just you and me. I could suck you after but not…" John sighed, "Still not your feed, damn it! I wanted to be, too." He looked up at him worried, "Can you wait and let me heal up? I'll be your feed, I _am_ your feed still, your lover? Can you wait and not take another? Don't _replace _me, _please?"_

"Oh." Sam said touched and smiled, kissing him lovingly, "You are my feed; I'll always wait for you, as long as it takes. Never choose another, _ever!"_ He swore and kissed him again, sliding beside him in the bed and cuddling him until he slept. John wrapped arms around his waist and whispered, "Don't leave me yet, okay? No matter what they say? _Please?_"

"Not going anywhere." Sam promised and cuddled him closer. John drifted off smiling now, "Love you both so _much!"_ John said softly and sight contentedly at still being Sam's. Sam kissed his forehead and rubbed his back softly. "I have something to tell you and I hope it doesn't cost me your love but you should know it. You won't like it."

"What? Nothing could make me stop loving you so forget that now. Just tell me." John urged worried now. So Sam told him about running off, getting taken and the spell. He ended with admitting he and Cas had sex and he'd fed from him but added it was a temporary fix to end the spell and feed him, he didn't love Cas and it didn't mean anything. Cas wasn't his feed, he was just a friend helping him break spell and saving his life, John was his feed and he loved him and Dean only. Cas was _just_ a friend!

"I'm sorry, but…he saved me and I can't regret that. I shouldn't have run off. I was just so angry at them for the spell that made me hurt you and I used my power to find them and they trapped me. They cast the spell as I fought them and then…I don't remember anything but her raping me and drinking her, and then Dean and…Cas…and I am so sorry I cheated on you!" Sam said and John laughed. "You…you're…_not_ mad at me?"

"No, he's your Protector Angel, he was helping protect you, even if that meant sex he got to enjoy." John said gently and looked in Cas's direction, not able to see him but heard him though, "It's okay, Cas. Thank you for helping break the spell. Was he a good lover for your first time with a guy?"

"Yes, it felt great." Cas admitted and sighed, "I wouldn't mind doing it again sometime but not with him if you don't want me to. I could find someone else…"

"What? You'd go to strangers for what we'd _willingly_ give you? You'd share your body with someone who would just use you and not care for you after? Why not _us?_" Sam asked and heard Dean agreeing with him. He looked at John now. "Can I have you both as feeds but love you more? He'd feed me sometimes and be our protector, too?"

"Why can't he be our lover, too? He enjoys it and…is it so wrong to love him, too? Let him fall in love with us?" John asked and Sam considered it then asked, "D, it's up to you. We'll be with him but….is it okay with you? We will be your lovers and feeds but, he's an Archangel, he can't be turned like us…he'll just fall in love with us and be our lover for Eternity, or until Heaven makes him…leave us…fuck, I don't like that part at all." John growled, "_If_ he's our lover, he has to _stay _with us _forever!"_

"I'm okay with it, he is a pretty great angel and he is _very _attractive…I'd try if you guys will. Cas, you want to be lovers with us? We have to warn you, we don't share our lovers easily. We'd expect you to stay with us. Forever, _not_ a short term thing. Can you stay with us forever if we want you to, let us tie you to us for all Eternity?" Dean asked and Cas grinned with a secret glimmer in his blue eyes.

"I'll stay with you, be your lover. God said if this came up that it would be okay, it would help make the plan work even better, too. I could stay with you for Eternity but be Heaven's still, too. I'd be here with you more though. It was my decision, he said so." Cas admitted and sighed happily, "I'll be yours for Eternity and love you all, let me fall in love with you?" He shrugged, "I like you already and his feeding feel orgasmic really. I can share them with John, I'd love that if he didn't mind."

"I don't mind. I might need you to take some for me until I'm healed up anyway. After that, well , I wouldn't mind watching you fuck each other and join in sometime, too. Group sex is _so_ on the menu with you involved, baby." John leered in his general direction, "Such a _sexy_ angel you are!"

Cas blushed and grinned wider now, "You all are pretty sexy, too." Then got quiet, "Keep me, too, okay?"

"Yes, you are a _keeper_." They said and he laughed at the lust and love in those voices, all for him now, too. He liked this now, he could stay with them. Love would make him theirs! God wouldn't make him return if they really truly loved him and needed him. And soon they would and he'd be theirs forever then!

"Still love you, Sam. I really _don't_ blame you for this, I _don't_. Just _don't _ run off again_, please?_ I can't _lose _you that way, it would kill me!" John said and pleaded. Sam melted under his words and smiled softly into his eyes again. "They could have _killed_ you, Sam!"

"Love you, too." Sam said and meant every word. Never hurting him again. Always checking for spells before touching any of them _ever _again. No demon pulled this _shit _on _him_ again! "My _Boyfriend_….I like _that!"_

Dean liked that they had made up and didn't care if John meant the boyfriend thing or not, they could all be his boyfriends and he'd be theirs, too. "Boyfriend does sound nice. Can I be one, too?" Dean whispered from the shadows.

"Me, too?" Cas whispered and Sam and John both smiled at the whispering shadows they wished they could touch and see _so_ badly right now!

"Of course, we'll all be boyfriends." Sam whispered back. "We love you both, you and Cas, or we will soon, in Cas's case.

"Yes, we do." Dean whispered, too. And watched his boyfriends sleep now, grateful John was okay.

And Sam planned their date as they lay there.

Starting with John's favorite food, Italian. And Daisies, John might like daisies or roses, a dozen or two. White or red ones, he wasn't sure of the color.

And letting him take Sam as much as he wanted until he was spent. Telling and showing him how much he loved him and that he would be a good man to him from now on.

_Yeah_, Sam was up for that date!

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Two days later, they hunted down the other demons that had hurt John and Sam then slaughtered them ruthlessly together while Bobby drove John home from the hospital. Cas hugged John once they were free of the hospital and healed him completely, something he couldn't do while he was in the hospital since they were watching him too much. Then he advised them to still wait a week or two, to give the newly healed flesh time to thicken and harden properly, it would tear really easy right now. Then he asked to kiss him and John said yes, then he kissed him and they both lost themselves in it for a minute them broke it off blushing as the others teasingly cleared their throats, right before they kissed them both senseless, too. _Possessive_ and sexy Incubi that they were!

In the meantime, the Incubi took a total of three days to hunt down the ones that got away from them the other times until they had got every _last _one of them and taught them the true meaning of pain and torture, and why no one should mess with their men, their very _very_ well loved men at that.

That night, John got up from between them and crept downstairs to the window seat, and sat watching the moon and stars. They got up and followed him. "John, are you okay?"

"Fine." He said softly but he didn't sound fine; he sounded sad.

"Don't sound fine." Sam said and hugged him. John hugged him back and pulled him into his chest to lean against him. "What's on your mind?" Cas sat with them now, holding his hand in concern. Love in his eyes.

"Several things. Not important though." John said and looked away.

"Uh huh. Again, _not_ buying it." Dean said, "What is it?"

"Having a Dad moment." John said, "I want to go Hunting. I feel restless and keep looking for Hunts, finding them is easy for me really, I can just think of a hunt and one is there to find, always been that way. I find what I hunt every time, too. Well, this time I found one but…you'll probably want to wait." He sighed, "I also want you to touch me that way again, any way would be nice. I'm not made of glass, you know. I can still do the other stuff with you. It doesn't even have to have real sex but…_som_e would be nice." John looked worried, "And I don't want you guys hurt on a hunt, and _I _can't leave you now. And things are only going to get _worse _for us." He shrugged, "_Those_ kinds of things."

"That's a lot of things for such a handsome man to sit considering at two am." Dean said teasing and John smiled.

"Not sleepy either. The meds are keeping me awake." John said and stared outside again. "Always liked the Night best, you know. I know what's out in it and I like that part. But the day? It hides so much and gives false hope. Tells us there's nothing there to harm us but it lies. The Night hides shit but at least it is honest. It shows you what is there and admits it _will _hurt us. Hunting isn't such a bad life to have really, I _like_ it."

"What hunt did you find?" Sam asked, they could hunt. It _would _be nice to get back in the game again. They were restless for it, too. The Night didn't scare them either but the Day? It scared them, it lied too well. They preferred the Night to the Day, too, when he put it that way.

"Something _big._ Town used to be a bible thumping place but seems to have become Sin Central. Thought it was worth checking out. Several suicides and some unsolved homicides since it got so _sinful,_ too. No one is checking them out and that makes my radar go insane. You'd think someone would be investigating the deaths but no one is. Too many coincidences _bug_ me. My radar says there's something there that needs my attention _now._ See why I thought it was worth checking out?" John said and they nodded. It _did _sound like a good hunt to go on.

"We should do that hunt. Leave tomorrow." Dean said and they looked around. "This is the only well warded place we can go to. We'll be vulnerable out there. We'll have to be careful. Bobby should stay here, though. Only we four need to go really."

"We will be careful, Bobby's been teaching us how to ward mentally with our powers. We can scan for spells often and _always _before any kind of sex. Also _demons_, check _everyone!_" John pointed out and they nodded, they were all _terrific_ ideas really!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

They drove through town and saw why John was so suspicious.

They stared in disbelief at what they saw. There were hookers everywhere and Dean was pretty sure he'd already seen at least two whorehouses and seven casinos. They also got suspicious when they saw one guy with several others walking with him, like a wall of human bodies between him and everyone else.

"We should check him out." Dean said with narrowed eyes. Who needs six bodyguards, _really?_ "Six guards, seriously? As_ if!_"

"I agree. We should meet him, get a whiff. He's in charge, I'd bet my last dollar on it." John said, eyes on the men as well.

"Cas, baby, anything? Any vibes here?" Sam asked, getting Angelic Cas's input here. It could save them time.

"Lots of sold souls, I feel their contracts. The darkness that owns them. Don't you feel it? The Dark power in this town?" Cas asked, as Incubus they could feel or read power around them. Had their power evolved that much yet?

Dean and Sam used their powers and pushed a net out to feel it as well. Then they felt what he meant. A Dark power lingered everywhere like a dark fog. Cas could see _and_ feel it but they could only feel it for now. "Do you see who might be doing the deals?"

"Yes, the one you said to meet before. He has a demonic aura." Cas said and looked behind them using Angel vision to track him. "He is in that casino."

Sam looked at John, who was driving and cuddling him at the same time. "D, kiss that brilliant angel for me, would you?" He smiled proudly at Cas in the mirror. "My boyfriends are so smart. Sexy, too."

Cas blushed but kissed Dean back when he did as asked, right after Dean added his own compliment, "I just love me a smart man!"

"Love you, too." Cas said happily when they broke the kiss, touching his face, "You, too, Sam."

"I feel left out, definitely the unloved part of this group." John teased and was rewarded with a kiss of his own, "So loved, John. You know you are." They parted now to watch the townsfolk looking for more demons now, "Yeah, but I just wanted a kiss, too." John said grinning arrogantly at them.

"Minx!" Dean said laughing at him and kissed him as well now, "Love you, too, John."

"You better." John replied then got serious. "Well, where do we stay for the night?" He asked as he eyed their choices, none of them looked very appetizing really. "Can't get around the _hooker_ issue." He looked jealously at the women then Dean, "One touches you and they _will_ be losing a hand…" He looked at Dean especially when he said this.

Dean held up hands in surrender now. "Reformed Man-whore, remember? Won't touch anyone but you guys, promise!"

"Let's keep it that way." Sam spat jealously as well. Cas gave him a look, too.

"Hey, no touching you all either. Not the only attractive man in this group, you know." Dean said and groaned, knowing what Sam was going to say.

"But you are the only one with Bimbo radar and, baby, I love you, but those definitely _are_ bimbos. They'll find you! They always do." Sam growled as one approached the car now. "They just _have_ to gravitate to you, _don't_ they? _Damn_ it! You have your own damn _orbit_, D!"

"Maybe not anymore…?" Dean said, hoping this was true. But then the woman leaned in the window, looked at them all and then her eyes stayed on…_Dean!_ "Dean!" John groaned in frustration now.

"$200 for all of you but…" She looked at Dean now and licked a lip seductively, "I'll do you for $50, gorgeous."

"If you value your life, you back the fuck out of this car right now…" John hissed and they all eyed her jealously, Cas wrapped arms around Dean and gave her a dirty look as well. She flinched and moved away quickly now, saying with anger, "Fucking _Queers!_" She looked mad; they happily noticed.

Yeah, but they're my '_fucking queers'_, aren't you?" Dean gave them a fond look now.

"Yes, we are." Sam said and she looked even madder now as they drove off and finally saw something not mobbed by hookers. It was a mission but it gave off good energy so they went there. A lady opened the door bleeding and obviously badly injured and limping painfully; so weak she could barely stand, to their eyes. She promptly passed out and Cas rushed to catch her before she hit the hard floor and got angry now.

"She…she's a nun." Cas said and healed her quickly and carried her to a couch, where he gently lay her down. "Someone beat her up…"

"Then this is a convent?" John asked surprised. It was rundown and badly in need of repair. Such a shame, too. It was such a lovely place, too.

"Angel?" She asked, as she woke up now.

"Yes, I am Castiel, Archangel of the Lord. Tell me, who hurt you?" Cas asked concerned and pissed someone dared to hurt a worker of the Lord this way; such a gentle soul, too.

"You healed me? I don't hurt anymore." She said in wonder, trying to get up to bow but fell back onto the couch again instead, panting. "Demons, they beat me. The other sisters left but I stayed. He said I had to. An angel was coming and I had to meet him, let them stay here. Are you him?" Her eyes swept the Incubi and John now brimming with questions.

"Not sure, but I am an angel though. Can we stay with you?" Cas asked, this _was_ the only place they could stay. No way were they staying in hooker central, _fuck_ that!

"Are two of you Incubi and one a human?" She asked.

They paused then eyed her with worry now.

"He said the angel would be traveling with them and I was to welcome them. Are you the ones I've waited for? Are you Incubi and a human?" She asked again with earnest eyes and uncertainty in her voice.

"Yes, we are Incubi and he is human." Dean said and she smiled now. She got up now and headed to the back of the room, unlocking a large wooden door and tugging it open to reveal a long row of room in the back.

"Your room is this way. I've been expecting you since early this morning." She led them to a large bedroom with a huge 4 poster bed and a fireplace. "You will save us."

"Okay, we'll try." Sam said looking at them worried again. "Who told you we were coming?"

"A strange angel. He had brown hair and brown eyes and a very strange sense of humor. He protected me until last night and he said you would be here this morning." She smiled now, laughing, too, "He had a huge sweet tooth, too. Always sucking a lollipop, must have had dozens shoved in his pockets somewhere. Such a strange angel he was…"

"Doesn't sound angelic to me." Dean said thinking.

"He is. He's my brother, Gabriel. He must have known we were coming. Father must have sent him to help us and her." Cas explained and they looked surprised.

"Archangel or Angel?" John asked curiously.

"Archangel with Trickster powers actually. "Cas admitted in amusement. "Long story, don't ask. You're right though, he isn't very angelic but he is an archangel."

"Oh." Sam said and asked, "Sister, we have to tell you. We have sex. Would that offend you?"

"You are Incubus, I assumed you would. You are still welcome. Supper is at five." She said smiling. "Do you need to feed soon?"

"Yes, but it can wait." Sam reassured her and she hugged him.

"Thank you for coming, we need your help." She said and went to leave now.

"Which demon hurt you?" Cas asked catching up to her and forcing her to look at him now, one last try to get her to tell him. She stared into his blue eyes and eventually caved.

"Father Bishop." She said, "I went to warn him about the demons. Then his eyes went black and he laughed at me. Said he already knew and he just went crazy on me. I hit him with some holy water and ran here. Then you showed up. Sorry I passed out on you, I was just in so much pain." She said, kissing his cheek, "Thank you for healing me."

"No problem." Cas said and told her. "Under no circumstances, are you to leave this building again. Not until we say so, okay? It's not safe for you out there."

"I won't but we are low on food for the human, I mean John, sorry. And maybe you two angels." She said, "Would you get some for us?" She asked. She looked at the Incubi now, thinking they would be safer than John right now.

"No, we will do it." Cas said taking Dean's hand. She gave him some bills now. "It's not much, sorry. It's all we got left." She apologized in embarrassment. They felt so bad for her now that they pulled out their money and added some to hers. Now they had enough for food stuff. And they were headed out to the grocery store and Cas smiled happily cuddling next to Dean now as they drove there.

"Cas, why is she safe there?" Dean asked, "What did Gabriel do the place?"

"He warded it against demons for her. Trickster Angel Style. Nothing demonic gets in there." Cas said.

"Wait, we're demons. How can we get in and they can't?" Dean asked confused.

"No, You're not. Incubi are not demons." Cas explained calmly, glad to finally get to explain this to his lover; it was time to and he was more than happy to do his duty and tell him.

"Huh? How aren't we demons?" Dean was sufficiently floored by this news, "What are we then?"

"Think winged servants of the old gods, defenders of pantheons and you'd be closer to what you are. Succubi and Incubi used to serve the old gods, who died out. Yeah, no _surprise_ there! The Incubi and Succubi got lonely and mated with demons and vampires. The breeds got crossed and you got you!" Cas explained and saw Dean's face crinkle as he tried to figure out what he was saying.

"So if these winged servants got with demons and vampires, how did their offspring not become demons, too?" Dean asked, he didn't get that part at all. That would make their offspring demonic, it should…

"They were born of lesser gods, so they carried god blood. The god blood cancels out the demon blood, usually but not in rare cases like Sam's, and they keep their demonic qualities but lose the demon or vampire blood itself." He saw Dean's look of wonder and smiled, "You are lesser gods, not demons."

"So we are gods, Sam, too?" Dean asked getting it now. Not Demons, good, he liked that part. They were gods, lesser gods but still, gods.

"Think of yourselves as lesser gods. You would be the lesser god and Sam is now the more advanced Major one. Just capable of being killed whereas your forefathers weren't. Not by others but of their own selves, sure." Cas said, "The demon blood diluted the bloodlines, made them easier to kill."

"So what killed the gods then?" Dean had to ask.

"Boredom, loss of interest in existing, lack of worship, the usual. It got them all in the end." Cas shrugged, not missing those selfish bastards at all!

"Did you serve them when you were an Incubus? How old are you, Cas?" Dean asked and Cas gave him a knowing look.

"Yes, I did. I am actually several Millenias old now. Not sure how many, time passed and I forgot my age really. I served the last god until he died and then I roamed the Earth, feeding as I wanted, not killing or enslaving but feeding off willing partners. Back then, they were plentiful and we were greatly desired by kings and peasants alike. We were courted, you see, greatly sought after for the pleasure we alone could give." Cas explained and Dean marveled at how times had changed for his kind and how much they had lost over the millennia, "Then the demons came, and many were seduced by them. Then came war and many of us became hunted for staying out of it. They said we were traitors. So God took us unwilling to side and mate with the demons and vampires, and he changed us into his archangels. We protected Heaven then and most of us lost our Incubus and Succubus forms and our powers faded in favor of more angelic ones. We fought the demons that once hunted us and have ever since. I have never had a mate, never would be mated to a demon or vampire! But, you and Sam are not demons. So I chose you to be my Mates , chose to love you. Never loved anyone before; you made me feel things I'd never hoped to feel." Cas continued and sighed.

"So do all former beings like you remember being anything but angels then?" Dean asked and Cas was sad again.

"I was the first Incubus in all of Creation, the strongest and the most powerful. I was also the most beautiful. And, yes, one by one they forgot who they once were. All did except me. I never once forgot anything; that is my curse, you see. The First is always the Last and when the others succumbed to the forgetfulness, that only left me and I could never forget, and I did try through the Millenia. It just…never worked for me. Then I saw you and Sam and I…I wanted to be with my own kind again. So I asked God to let me protect you. That is where we are now and why the wards don't affect you. They can only stop demons, which you aren't." Cas finished with a wistful expression and a loving touch to Dean's face.

"And you chose _us_?" Dean said happily and Cas nodded, so Dean kissed him and eventually they parted lips and gazed lovingly at him, "Out of all the others?"

"Dean, honestly, there are none like you two. You are the first of your kind now, too, like I was. You mutated for some reason and became better, stronger, and faster than the others. Like I said before, you are unique and that is why Hell wants you two _so_ badly." Cas said gently, "Heaven wants to keep you safe and protected; that's why I am here." Cas said again, "I won't let Hell have you; I love you too much to lose you guys that way."

"So we are your weaknesses now, too?" Dean worried, the angel once had no weaknesses and now, he had two or three really huge ones that could be used against him. Dean regretted that part. He didn't want to get Cas killed. Not now that they finally loved each other.

"I'm really hard to kill, don't worry about that." Cas reassured him now, "Only an Angel blade can kill me. Nothing else will work."

"Oh." Dean said happily now. "You'll stay with us forever then. I'll make sure of it."

"Yes, I will." Cas smiled then got serious. "There he is."

They watched the priest go into a bar and followed him now. They gave each other a look now. Both smelled sulfur now. Then they watched as the priest went to the bar and asked the bartender for a beer. They edged closer and smelled her now. Both got the sulfur smell from her, too. But Dean also got a sultry look from her as well; there went that damn bimbo orbit again!, they both sighed internally at the thought. Cas rolled his eyes and Dean shrugged. Both knew they couldn't do anything about it, so they let it go. She was a demon, too.

So they shooed off the whores and offended them all by ignoring them. Then drank a beer and left. Dean groaned as he pissed beer for his troubles, and Cas touched his shoulder sympathetically. "I sure don't miss this part." Cas said in amusement.

"Shut up or next time I'll make you drink it while I do this!" Dean said in annoyance.

"Okay." Cas leered, "That could be fun."

Dean laughed now, "You perv!"

"Actually I was serious. I'd really like to do that." Cas said kissing his ear softly and then leaving the bathroom right after. Leaving Dean hard for him now.

"You tease!" He shouted and grinned. He heard Cas laugh outside the door and worked himself until he came, then cleaned off and fixed his pants. He found Cas outside the door chuckling. "That was _mean!_" Dean huffed but smiled, too.

"Yep." Cas said with a peck to his cheek.

"Gonna make you pay for that later." Dean warned and Cas flushed happily at the prospect.

"I sure hope so." Cas answered back.

"You would." They laughed now and headed to the car and began to plan to kill the demons. They tried to figure out a way to save the town from their own stupidity for making deals with demons. Those _never _ended well! _Stupid_ humans!

Then they went into the store to get the groceries and then headed back before the others got too worried about them.

They ate in peace and then retired to their room, where they fed and fed well.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Dean sucked Sam hard and watched his lover moan and move for him, and then he rode him and they made love while Sam fed from his neck, taking long droughts as he fucked him. Then Dean came with a loud cry and then Cas was fucked by Sam while he drank him now and John sucked Cas's dick while Dean sucked and pleasured John, too.

"Fuck, so good!" Sam moaned, "I feel…_all _of you…so _connected_ this way!" His head went back and he came screaming an hour later, feeding from the blood and Cas's pleasure as well as John's as he came also, as it connected him to the man through Cas's dick and back to him and also from Dean as he came from sucking John as well, their connection made through John's dick as well. His feeding web wrapped tightly around them and kept them going after this, enthralling them for hours so they couldn't stop sucking and fucking until Sam had fed not just from the blood but all their sex as it poured from them into him.

Dean caught the thread of pleasure and fed from it at the same time, and eventually they switched it around, so that Dean was fucking Sam while John sucked his Master's dick and Cas sucked his, and _both_ Sam and Dean fed from all of it as well.

What they didn't feel was some of the pleasure slip into Cas as he came and fed a little himself, his body changing briefly as he came for them, over and over. He didn't feel his feeding but he saw the change and wished they had seen it, too. He could feel his Incubus side waking up the more he was with them now and rejoiced.

Maybe it hadn't been lost to him forever after all.

Xxxxxxxxxx

The next morning Dean went up to the roof to watch the sun rise, he was still in full form and troubled, thinking of Cas and what he had said. Cas went to sit with him and the others left them alone to talk.

"Cas." Dean said as they watch the sun come up over the convent now.

"Yeah?" Cas said and looked at him, taking his hand as they spoke now.

"You ever…? Never mind." Dean said and looked away, not finishing the thought.

"No, what were you going to say?" Cas asked, really wanting to hear him out now.

"Have you ever considered taking your Incubus form again? Say…with us?" Dean asked looking down at his hands now, pulling his out of Cas's now.

"No, but I don't think I can either." Cas said and took Dean's hand back anyway, he liked touching him as much as he could. Maybe last night had been a fluke, it had only lasted for a few moments. It was still not enough to count at taking his form again. It wasn't possible to have it back, not the way Dean wanted him to, at least.

"You said you _lost _your form and powers, not that he _took_ them away, _right_?" Dean said and Cas nodded, "Yes. I said that." He was curious where Dean was going with this.

"Then came the _forgetting_, right?" Dean said carefully.

"Yes." Cas said letting him continue.

"So, since you remember and you chose to lose the Incubus stuff, maybe you could find it again and become like us again, if you _chose_ to?" Dean said finally getting to the point, "Bet you were something spectacular to behold…I'd have liked to have seen you in all your Incubus glory…bet you were something special, too." Dean said sadly, knowing he couldn't but still wishing he could now. He'd love to be with Cas in his Incubus body!

"I was." Cas agreed sadly as well, knowing he could never get that part of himself back but wishing he could if not just to make Dean happy.

"What color were you? Were your wings like mine or feathery like your angel ones?" Dean asked curiously.

"I was gold and white, and shone like a star, too. My wings were feathery. Our wings didn't become leathery until the demon blood mixed with ours. Mine were pure gold and Incubus so I had feathers." Cas said, eyes lost in remembrance, remembering the way he used to be. "You'd have loved my form then."

"You sound like you were beautiful. Not malformed like me, _ugly_." Dean said sadly, he was ugly when compared to how Cas used to be. Cas deserved better.

"Not ugly, magnificent and gorgeous. I love your wings. You do have some feathers, you know, at the top. Wispy ones, they are very soft and pretty." Cas said and kissed him softly, earning him a smile from Dean now. "None of the others do. Just you and Sam have some feathers. Our kind hasn't had a single feather until you came along." Cas said as he stroked a feather on Dean's wing now. "So soft…"

"You like them then?" Dean said as his gentle touches to his feathers relaxed Dean now, filling him with gentle sensations now. He purred a little and Cas stroked more feathers now, seeing that he liked it so much.

"Yes." Cas said and smiled.

"I have a confession to make. God will hate me for it but…" Dean said and sighed. "I wish you would choose to be like us again, be Incubus with us." Dean said, "As in _forever_ like us, not angelic anymore at all." He gave him a sad look and looked away again, "Told you he'd _hate_ it."

"Sometimes I wish I could be, too. Just be with you like I was Millenia ago." Cas said regretfully.

"Me, too." Dean agreed, "Love you this way, too."

"I'd be Incubus again for you if I could." Cas said softly, pulling him closer now.

"I'd love that, too." Dean said then smiled after kissing him softly, "_Our_ Cas!"

"Yes, yours." Cas said, "You aren't evil or demonic or ugly, remember that."

"No?" Dean said and Cas shook his head, smiling.

"No, and remember I can't lie." Cas said happily.

"Thanks." Dean said and sighed, "Still wish you could be Incubus again like us."

"Me, too." Cas said cuddling into his side, "Love you, Dean."

"Love you, too, baby." Dean said and they watched the sun come up together, with wishes in their hearts that would never come true for either of them, and that knowledge hurt them more than they cared to ever admit it should have.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean moved to Cas now, going to his knees. He took him in his mouth and sucked him now as the sun rose and his Incubus form showed itself even more fully now, not just the wings and the beginnings of the skin color and claws, the glowing eyes. "Dean, you need to feed, your form…" Cas protested and Dean stopped sucking long enough to say, "I want you to fuck me in my true form. You are Incubus to me, too, and you said you wanted to be with your own kind again. So be with your own kind; be with me and fuck me now as I truly am. No more hiding it from you! Fuck me, baby, my Angelic Incubus, who I dearly wish could be like me again but I can't have that, I know that. I would caress your wings and kiss that golden skin, and feel those fangs take me with their lust. Your claws would dig into my back and hips as you gripped me. I so wish it _could_ be! But…I love the Angelic you, too. So fuck me this way, too, lover. Give me your desire, Cas, take me where all can see it. _Please!_" Cas was hard now, from his words and from his sucking him so well, and the way his clawed hand stroked him as they spoke.

"_Yes!_" Cas moaned and Dean straddled him now and he could see the whores watching them, Trotter and his lackeys staring in horror at his true form, and Dean didn't care. He liked them watching actually, he was claiming this angel, who he wished now could be Incubus with him for real now and sadness touched his heart when he knew he couldn't. Cas gripped his hips and pulled him down onto him and they moved together now, lips opening and tongues tangling endlessly now.

"Harder…please…_deeper!_" Dean begged and saw a wondrous sight. Cas was golden with light brown hair, he had wings of gold and white feathers and his body and skin was spun gold itself. His claws dug into Dean's flesh as they fucked now and his eyes glowed white and his fangs showed as his head fell back. "Cas, you're…fuck, don't stop _fucking_ me!...you're an _Incubus!..._you're so _huge_ now…squeeze me my dick with those golden claws, baby!"

Cas stared at his hand in wonder as he took his dick in his hand and stroked it hard, and knew it was true. Dean's green wings were unfurled and out, the sun filtering through the soft leathery skin of them. His feathery ones were out as well, and he saw the others watching them fuck on the edge of the roof and he didn't care either. He just fucked up into Dean as Dean moved him deeper into him now and they did this for a while, their growls and loud cries, and screams as they came over and over filling the air and their power swirled around them in gold and green ribbons as their Desire and Love spurred them on to fuck more.

Cas sank fangs into him now and Dean did the same. And his Lust and Dean's Love/Lust hit them at the same time, and they lost control, just fucking and moving for another two hours until they felt the power fade and their bodies were unable to fuck or cum anymore.

Dean got off Cas and saw a wondrous sight. He returned to Angel state right in front of him now and was just Cas once more. "You changed back. So, you were able to change to be with me but are still Angelic, too?"

"I just kept thinking how much I wished I could be Incubus for you, too. And how I should be able to be that way again since I never lost it or renounced it, nor have I forgotten it. I should be able to be it again, it makes sense that way. And then I must have changed for a minute. I am too much of an Archangel to hold the change, Dean. You know that. But I can be Incubus for you two during sex. I think I can now, if I _really_ concentrate on it. That power is still in me; you woke up my Incubus and it can come out but the Angelic stuff is too strong, it represses it eventually." Cas said sadly but smiled as Dean eagerly kissed and thanked him for his gift to him, for being Incubus for him, even for such a _short _time.

"Then you should be able to access its power inside you, if it is awake. You should have Incubus and Angel power; it only makes sense." Dean thought out loud, considering this new development and what it meant to their mission and their relationship now. "I love you as an angel, and now I can love you as an Incubus, too. You were so much _beyond_ beautiful, Cas. No wonder he took you to serve him in Heaven. If it wasn't for you turning back after sex, I'd hide you from others forever if you were in that form, too. You were golden perfection, Cas! I am glad you cannot keep that form all the time. It is only for us to see, no one else's eyes gets to see and worship that golden body of yours _ever_ again. It is only for us, _got_ it?"

"Got it. You jealous _thing_." Cas teased as they looked down at the crowd watching them in lust and fear. "They know what you are now."

"Don't care." Dean said and smiled happily at him again, "I'm yours, Cas, we _all_ are. Just as you are ours, we are yours. Our hearts are yours, especially mine now. I love you, Cas. You are our Cas, but more importantly, you are _my_ Cas!"

"And you are my Dean, too." Cas said taking his clawed hand and surveying Dean in all his glory, "You are magnificent, Dean, and you have more feathers in your wings now. You are changing to be more like I was now. That is good. "

"Will Sam be changing?" Dean asked and Cas considered this.

"Not sure, the demon blood, it did a weird thing to his DNA. If it isn't too strong, then he will change like you are. But if it is too strong, the demonic traits will stay the same and he will not change. His blue body is his demon and Incubus body now, without any human to allow him to change form. You still retain some human blood, so you can change back." Cas explained. "But your glamour holds, and I strengthen it all the time with my angel power, too. Sam must not be revealed to the humans. He is too pretty for them to see, too beautiful. No one sees our lover as he truly is but us!" Cas said jealously and Dean nodded in agreement.

"Just as no one gets to see you ever again in your Incubus form, we will not share the sight of you as your glorified self that way." Dean said just as possessively, "But I don't mind fucking you for hours so they can see what they can never have, and enjoy their regret immensely. I can feel their Lust and Desire for us from here." Dean laughed now, "A demon touches you or Sam, or John, and I will rip them to _shreds_!" He growled and Cas soothed him with a loving embrace and kiss.

"No one will. Don't you worry about that." Cas said and they headed back in now, locking the door behind them to keep the others out, resetting the wards on the roof and the doorway before going down to join the others. "I am hungry. Let's eat. You can feed me, you sexy Incubus you."

"I'd like that." Dean said and then they saw Sam and kissed him in turns as well, then grabbed John and kissed him soundly as well. "We love you." He told them.

"We love you guys, too. I want public sex later, too." Sam pouted playfully and they all laughed. "Hey, me, too." John said and got sad. "But I don't get it, do I?"

"In almost three years, I will lay you on the hood of your car and fuck you senseless for hours. That is a promise. But for now, no, I can't let on you are more than a father, they would hurt you or use you against us. I'm sorry, baby, it's not that we don't want to…"

"It's because you can't, I know. But you _will _whore me up in public on the car later, _right?_" John could wait for that, he could. "That will be your second act as my Master, publically claiming me."

"If that's what you want." They agreed.

"It is." John said and they grinned and he grinned back.

"You kinky bastard." Sam teased and kissed him soundly, hungry now. "Come to the bedroom, I have an idea again." John happily followed and listened. Sam laid on the bed and told John to get on top of him, but to put his dick over his head and suck Sam that way. John happily obliged and sucked him softly then harder with a hand stroking him at the same time. Sam's clawed hand rolled John's balls and worked his dick, too, as his teeth came down and sank them into his lover's inner thigh and drank him from there. Pleasure shot through John like a laser and he fucked Sam's hand hard and found himself unable to cum without Sam's permission and was grateful for that. He sucked Sam desperately and roughly as he spiraled from his lover's bite taking him over with its power and he only knew this now, and they did it for hours until Sam released his block on John and took him in his mouth and swallowed him down as he fucked Sam's mouth roughly and came over and over into it, unable to stop as his body bowed and arched as they did this, his head back and eyes in head the whole time, and his orgasms stole his breath and he screamed them over and over as well. Sam came all over John's face and chest as he came as well. And then he sank his teeth into his thigh again and drank him deeply as he spiraled from it again and came all over Sam's face and body as well.

Then Dean and Cas came over and licked the cum off of both of them at the same time and were pulled to the bed, with growls of desire, and fucked for hours and then fucked the others back for hours, too. Then they cuddled and blushed as the sister poked her head in at the silence, asking if anyone was hungry.

John was. So they headed downstairs to have supper.

Then they put their plan into action.

John got Trotter with Cas. Sam took the priest. And Dean took Casey. He was going to take advantage of her Lust. She felt it for him and he was going to use that to his advantage.

Sam was well fed but…he thought he would drink the priest anyway. Demon blood was too good to waste.

John was human and Cas could protect him better if he was with him. Plus the man had bodyguards that could hurt John and they couldn't have that. So Cas would make sure they didn't lay a finger on his human lover or they would die horribly! Jealous Angel that he was.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

John and Cas followed the demon to his office and eyed the door.

"We need to get in there. I should go." John said and Cas glared.

"The hell you will. They'll kill you if you go in alone." Cas said overprotectively and he groaned. "You knock on the door and act drunk, I'll cloak and follow then _we_ take him out."

"The bodyguards?" John said, "I can take them out, won't take much."

"And I just get Trotter? Not a chance, I get some of them, too." Cas argued.

"You guys are too damn overprotective!" John hissed and Cas sighed.

"We have to keep you alive, baby, and you going after six armed men twice your size counts as a thing that could take you from us." Cas warned, "You die, and Existence get erased by your lovers. _Remember?_" John nodded, getting it but not liking it, "We go with my plan."

"I am not a _child,_ damn it, you act like I am and I will have you know I have been Hunting for a very long time, going gay has _not_ changed that part. I can kill six humans with guns, trust me. If they were anything but humans, I would agree they were threats to me but, as just humans, no, they are _so_ not threats."

"Fine, but one sign they are getting the upper hand and I am jumping in to help." Cas said, rubbing his forehead, "Anything happens to you…"

"I'll be fine. _Crap_, kiss me." John swore and kissed Cas into the wall. He got lost in the brief kiss as he watched the guard eye them suspiciously, got the usual homophobic look and then the guard moved on with the eye roll that usually followed. He broke the kiss now and parted, pulling his gun and taking the safety off. "I'll continue this later, but let's go before another guard comes by."

"You better." Cas said and they approached the door while Cas cloaked and John acted like a stupid drunk, banging on the door and prepared to kick it in. The bodyguards cracked the door to see who it was and John kicked it in, hitting three of them instantly. Then he promptly shot two others with deadly accuracy. He used his free hand to elbow the one behind him in the throat as he stomped his foot, breaking it instantly with his steel toed boots. The three others approached now with bleeding faces. He grinned wickedly as they backed off at the sight of his gun. And he used a boot knife to cut the throat of the one he had elbowed.

Cas held his blade to Trotter's throat and watched his lover kill the men with violent ease. Hitting them with every hit and bullet and taking them out in less than three minutes. He now shot them without a second thought and approached Cas. "Told you it would be easy for me."

"I see that and rescind the statement." Cas said, What he was really saying with his eyes, and lick to a lip and a lustful look at his groin, was 'I have never found you sexier than I do right at this moment and having you fuck me over this desk when we're done with Trotter is _so_ going to _happen!'_

John smiled happily as Cas impaled a frightened demonic Trotter and killed it quickly, tossing his body away from him to make room for their final act. John locked the door and undressed, and Cas did the same, He bent over the desk and gave John's dick a look and wiggled for him. "So sexy earlier, I have to have you now. Fuck me, John."

John lined them up and put the lube on them, then thrust in. Cas moaned loudly and John went slow but took him faster and harder soon after, and stroked the angel with every thrust. Both knew they wouldn't last long but they also knew they didn't have that much time either so this worked out fine. They came screaming and Cas came on the side of the desk while John came inside him twice and then they parted bodies now. Cuddling and kissing for a second then dressing again. "Don't worry so much about me; I can take care of myself, honest." John said but added, "The sex thing afterward I could get used to, though…"

"Me, too." Cas said and smiled, "You are so magnificent in battle, John. You turn me on when you fight that way."

"Good, cause that's the way I fight all the time. You're going to be turned on a lot then." John teased as they snuck out now and locked it behind them. They ducked into the stairwell again and John whispered to Cas as the guard passed again, "Gonna have to fuck you a lot then."

"Yeah, you _will_." Cas said softly then kissed him as the guard passed again and John moaned softly as they rubbed together and came with soft cries from it five minutes later. Then they headed up the stairwell and left the building without being seen again by anyone in it.

Such stealthy sexy men they were. They drove back to the convent and called Dean and Sam who started step two of their plan.

It was Dean's turn. Then Sam's to follow. Right after Dean got Casey to follow him from the bar.

Which knowing Dean's talent with women, wouldn't take that much work to get her to do.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean sat sipping the beer and hung up the phone. He had seen her looking his way for ten minutes now and was waiting for his signal from John. "I'll do you for twenty." The hooker said and he saw the bartender watching him to see how he would react. "Sorry, I kinda got the hots for the bartender." He said and noticed her smiling.

The hooker got pissy and moved on and the bartender approached and leaned on the counter, touching his arm provocatively. "So, heard ya got the hots for me." she purred.

"Hmm, I do. But your husband might get jealous." Dean said, knowing there was no husband at all.

"Not married but I would love to discuss this further with you back at my place." Casey said and Dean leaned in, hovering his lips over her ear and blowing.

"When's your break?" Dean said seductively.

"Why wait for a break? Let's go now!" She said eagerly and soon they were headed out. Cas popped back to Sam and let him know it was his turn now. Sam waited ten minutes then went in to catch him a demon.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Have you seen my lover? He's yay tall, short hair and green eyes, blonde?" Sam said and could have ripped the man's head off with what he said next.

"He's switched teams, gorgeous. He just left with the bartender, the _woman?_" The man said stroking a hand along his muscled arm, "But I'm available…"

"No thanks, I need to find him." Sam said and looked for his target. The priest was in the corner, drinking. Sam found this amusing to no end and then made his way to him.

"My son…" The demon said and Sam got a worried look on again, "Wow, Incubus, nice color. What do you want?"

"My lover_, yes_, I'm _gay_. And he's my feed. I had a…thing with another man, once, and it didn't mean a thing; it really _didn't!_ He confronted me and we had a fight and he ran out, and now he's with Casey, the bartender. And I must stop him from making a mistake. Please, they could be in trouble!" He begged and the priest grabbed his jacket after Sam made up a story of his ex-feed stalking them and he might hurt them if they found him; he'd been spotted in town. Insisting Dean was just hurt and getting back at him by sleeping with a woman. Now they ran out to where Casey had went. Then the plan got _really_ interesting!

They went to her house and crept around back after looking in the front windows and trying the front door; they were going to try the back now.

Or the demon _thought _they were.

Sam pressed him to wall and bit hard, and the priest screamed as he dug his fangs in and drank his life away, then let him slide down the wall, and then busted in the front door and headed down the stairs to where the key to saving the town lay trapped and waiting for him to give her the incentive to do what they wanted her to.

And if she didn't, well, he would get another drought of demon blood, even though he really _wasn't _hungry. But, hey, he wouldn't pass it up if it happened.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean grabbed the demon and threw her onto the rug, which covered the trap. He laughed when she found out she was trapped there.

"Winchester!" She growled and Dean smiled.

"Yep. I lied." He grinned, "You demons _really _need to learn more about Classic rock musicians."

"So, kill me already!" She hissed and Dean looked amused.

"Not for me to kill, sweetheart." Dean watched her look confused and said nothing,

"So what are we doing then?" She said.

"Waiting." Dean said coldly, eying the exit and waiting for Sam.

"For what?" She asked worried now.

A scream rang out and dying cry. "For that." His eyes glowed now as he waited for Sam to come down.

"What was that!" She shouted, the voice, not her…"Not my…"

"Yep, the priest. Sammy was hungry, hence your partner's screams." Dean said.

"What is he?" Casey said suddenly very afraid.

"_He_ is _me_." Sam said from the doorway and she saw him, the blue Incubus from before. Only he looked hungrier now and he was eying her like she was a steak! "You look _tasty_." She barely had time to scream as he suddenly had her pressed to a wall and terror filled her as his teeth came down and scratched thin marks on her neck.

Casey just knew this would be the end and wished she had _neve_r came to this damn town now, deals or no deals. Fucking Hunters and Incubuses!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Go ahead, Sammy, feed." Dean said smiling as Sam dug claws into her shoulders and pinning her to wall even harder now. "We could, of _course_, call him off…for a _price_."

"_Anything!"_ Casey nearly screamed as his fangs brushed her throat and he sighed happily, and she heard the blood lust in his tone. "I'll…free the townspeople from their deals."

"All of them? We felt your fucking dark _shit_ all over this town, we know you got most of their souls so…yeah, _all _of them." Dean pushed and she looked a little defiant again. _Hundreds_ of souls, such a _harvest!_ Casey thought, and felt Sam's teeth break skin, and she screamed her answer, eyes on Sam filled with terror.

"_Yes!_ All of them, _damn_ you." She felt him begin to drink and then stop as Dean pulled him off her, giving him his throat instead. She leaned in and went to kiss him to seal the deal and Sam stopped drinking and choked her now. "Don't you _touch_ him, you _bitch!_"

"I have to kiss to seal the deal, the one to free the souls, _remember_?" She flinched visibly as he fought his hunger and jealousy at the same time.

"Fine, keep it brief. _Really _brief." Sam growled and watched to make sure she did just _that_. She pressed lips to his and used her power to break all her deals and her dead lovers' deals as well. The Incubi felt the dark power leave the town now and smiled, "Give us this house, too."

"Huh?" She asked confused. "My _house?"_

"Not yours_, Casey's_. Sign it over to us. We like it, nice and secluded, just the place for Incubi like us…deed us your house and we'll unbind you, let you go. Catch you later maybe; can't promise we won't but we'll let you go, _for now_. We want this house for our own." Sam said and she flinched, nodding in fear.

She saw John approach with the Deed and a Bill of Sale he'd typed and printed off Sam's laptop. Glaring she signed it and growled, "This needs witnessed and finalized by a clerk at the Clerk's office and notarized, and filed. You can't kill me until I do that."

"We know. That's why you are spending the night in the trap. Have a good night. And don't get stupid ideas, Angels are watching over you." Dean said, pointing to Cas as he walked down the stairs. He approached her smirking and sat in a chair by the wall, "Angels don't sleep, you know."

"_Bastards!"_ She screamed and they laughed.

"Yes, we _are_." Dean said and left her alone with the Archangel now.

"Care to pass the time in more pleasant ways, Angel?" she asked and Cas gave her a dirty look.

"I don't fuck demons, thank you." Cas spat.

"Oh, but you do fuck _them_." she said and Cas just shrugged. Yes, he _did_ and _damn_ did he ever enjoy it _immensely_, too!

He used power to put a gag in her mouth and sighed happily as she glared again. "That's better." He said and watched her lay on the ground, looking around and trying to break the traps. "Stop that or I _will _hurt you." He warned and she stopped trying to break the trap immediately.

Then they settled in to wait out the night so they could finalize the house deal and get this demon bitch away from him before he gave into his deepest desire to just kill her already.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

John sat on the bed and considered their dilemma. Sam fed from him but had to be having sex with him to do it right. Okay, no anal sex, what else could count as sex and what else would let Sam feed and cum? There was the thigh and oral sex but what else hadn't they done? Then he got an idea.

"You kiss and rub into me, I use my mouth and hands to pleasure you at the same time, and Dean fucks you while you drink me. That way I come and it feels like sex, you cum because he is fucking you and he cums and feeds while you feed from me. It could work."

They remembered the fiasco earlier where Sam had rode him and couldn't cum and therefore couldn't complete the feeding the way they needed him to, hence his _really _hungry state right now. He'd fought it to a standstill but it just made his hunger more frenzied now. "He can't feed from me in this state! If he does, he'll _kill _me, Dean."

"I know. I'm thinking." Dean said desperately trying to find a way to feed him _without_ killing John or Dean. If he fed this way, someone _would_ die!

"Let him feed from me." Came a honeyed voice and they turned to see a brown haired man approaching, his brown eyes danced with desire. "I'm Gabriel, Cas's brother. I will feed you some to tone down the hunger. Where _is_ Cas anyway?"

"Guard duty on the demon downstairs." Dean said and Gabriel gave him an amused look.

"Bet he's loving that one." Gabriel chuckled. His brother must be pissed by now. The only things demon-like that he liked were these _two_! The others he usually smited on principle. "_Why_ is he guarding it again?"

Dean explained what they had agreed to and had forced her to do. They needed her to approve the deal for her house then they'd agreed to let her go if she did.

"So you are holding her hostage for a house?" Gabriel said and laughed, "It _is_ a nice house. Nice and secret type place; you need one. Want me to ward it for you against demons?"

"If you would please." Dean agreed, he'd gotten some warding up but he was still learning to ward with his mind like Bobby could but had a ways to go before he got them fool proof though. "I did some, but I'm sure I left holes."

"No problem. First, let's feed Sam." Gabriel knelt by him and offered his neck, "Drink, Sam, but just enough to tone it down so you can feed from John gentler after me, okay?"

Sam nodded and let his fangs slip down into Gabriel's skin and drank him down, blood filling his mouth, tasting like chocolate and Ancient power, not Angelic power like Cas's did. He tasted the Trickster power, felt it brush him softly in welcome and willingly let him drink it down, such _power_ in this being. Not a being, not anymore! A god. Gabriel wasn't an Archangel, even if he had started out that way, he was now well and truly what he'd pretended to be so long. He was a god now, didn't belong to Heaven at all but to himself truly now. Suddenly Sam wanted to fuck this _god._ He tugged at Gabriel's pants and growled as he ripped them off him into shreds. Sam pulled him onto him now and Sam's power took Gabe's pain away and opened him to Sam's desire now, and Gabriel rode his dick now and they fucked together hard and deep, their bodies filling with their pleasure now and Sam could feel his orgasms coming fast, "Be mine! You are a god, Be _my _god!" He demanded hungrily as he drank Gabe again.

Love and Lust filled Gabriel now and he lost all thought but that of Sam and the others filling him this way for all time and found it so perfect for him now; nothing had _ever_ sounded better in his life! "_Yes! Yours!_ I'm yours now! Fuck, I want to be _yours!...fuck me more !" _He cried out and Sam did just that as they fell to the floor and Sam took him deeper and harder claiming him with every thrust and growl in between drinking him even harder now from his throat as well. Both spiraling into each other and not caring where it took them either. Only this moment with them mattered now_. _Sam pinning his arms over his head by the wrists, holding his legs to his chest so he could go deeper, immobilizing the god and the god submitted to his every thrust and the sensations he was filled with now.

Gabriel came as the pleasure got too intense for him not to and shouted his orgasm with a bowed back and eyes rolling into his head. Sam let go and Gabriel slumped to the floor now, sighing and breathing hard. "_Wow!_" He managed and kissed Sam hungrily again then reached for Dean, and kissed him, too. "I am yours, your lover forever now. Never letting you go! I love you all now! I am yours, let me stay?"

"Yes, please stay?" Dean smiled and touched him tenderly, "You did hear what he said, right? You aren't an Angel at all now. You are a god. You are truly the Trickster god now, Gabriel." He smiled at Gabriel's stunned look, "It's true, he read it in your blood when he drank you."

"But I'm _not_! Sure, I absorbed his power and killed him, Loki, I mean. A long time ago, we fought and he lost. I took his powers and godhood from him and he died but I was just hiding from Heaven, not really…" He trailed off and looked at Sam uncertainly. "You're sure?"

"Yes, your mind and blood show no Angelic traits at all. You have become what you pretended to be, you are now the Trickster god you have hid behind. You don't belong to Heaven at all, Gabriel, you really _are_ a god. Probably have been for years, too. I tasted no Angel in your blood, just power and Trickster god, honest." Sam said and pulled him in for a kiss, "You still mean what you said, you'll be our lover now, like Cas is? You won't leave us, will you? As a god, you can do what you want now, I suppose, but…we'd like you to stay and be with us for Eternity. Please don't leave, _please?_" Sam begged and Gabriel kissed him softly and smiled, eyes soft with love now, fingers smoothing his worry lines away.

"I'll stay, I was getting ready to beg you to let me stay when you begged me to instead. I don't know how you did it but…I'm in love with you now, all of you…you've tied me to you as surely as you've tied John and Cas to you. We are all yours. I will be a god _and_ yours. " He sighed, "I've felt different for years. My powers have gotten tons stronger as well." He cried now, "I haven't been allowed into Heaven for several Earth years now, Dad whispers to me but…I can't get into Heaven, I've been locked out for years and now.. . I know why. My wings are… they are gone. They've been gone for years, too. I thought I was being punished for my Trickster things I did but… I wasn't. I'm _Loki _now?" He asked in awe now, relief in his heart now, and love for them, too.

"Well, let's go with Majorly powered Trickster god but say you _aren't_ Loki, he's dead, remember? You are Gabriel, Trickster god and you belong to _us!_" Sam said happily cuddling him closer and Dean joined him, pressing him between them and kissing his breath away. "We're keeping you, our _god_ man."

They all planned on hoarding the orgasmic power of Sam's bite now, too! Gabriel recovered enough to put up the wards and got up kissing them some more as he got out from between them now, unable to stop for a minute as he kissed John as well, too. Then he said he'd see them in the morning with a leer and a wink and then he headed down to see his brother now and tell him his news. He noticed the gag in her mouth and her flushed angry face. "Why the gag?" He asked. Cas hugged him hard as he approached and looking at him curiously.

"She keeps trying to seduce me, that and she keeps mouthing off. I just fixed that so she would shut up." Cas said, "What are you doing here?"

"Helping. I'm in between gigs and wanted to say hi." Gabriel said and ran finger through Cas's hair and felt desire hit him for the angel under his hand now. "I _missed_ you. I also found out I'm a god now, not an Archangel at all. Apparently I wasn't being punished for the Trickster stuff; I was locked out of Heaven for not being an Angel anymore, who knew? I also seemed to have mated with them all and am their lover like you are now. I hope you don't mind, it's a rather _sudden_ development. I just…when we got… his _bite!..._ I fed Sam and they claimed me. I seem to have been made to _love_ them now. I don't mind really, it feels _great!_ I can love you, too." He knelt by him now and tugged at his pants, undoing them, "Let me be your lover, Cas, not an Angel, not your brother anymore. I am a god and I want to be with you tonight, make love to you, have you make love to me. _Please_ don't say no! I'm their lover now, let me be yours, too!"

"Miss you, too. I want that, too. Want to make love to you, Gabriel. Fuck, you are _sex_y. I've wanted to fuck you for years, just didn't seem right but…I can be with you now." Cas said and stood now, putting a barrier up around the trap to keep her contained. Cas undressed quickly with Gabriel and the god made a bed appear behind them now. The room got darker and candles filled it as well. Power whispered around the room as he got it ready for them, making it as romantic as he could manage for his first time with Cas now. "Those Incubi are _amazing!_ They are going to great to be with now."

Cas said and laughed now. "They're pretty great for Incubus, they really are. Their Dad is great, too." He sent a telepathic message to him explaining they were hiding John's real ties to them now from the demons and he should just go along with the lie now.

"Yes, he is." Gabriel agreed and pulled Cas down onto the bed with him now. He looked around the basement and sighed, He was hungry and horny, and now he had Love inside him for them all, and he wanted this with Cas but he had to have something else in him first, some sweets to help balance the powers properly, He'd been following Cas around for weeks now to make sure he was safe. He'd only approached them when he was sure his brother wasn't in over his head with this mission he had taken. Former Incubus or not, he loved him and worried he'd be drawn into it again. "I was worried about you, that's the real reason I came here to you guys. I've been following you for weeks now, I didn't trust them at first, _sorry._"

"I know." Cas said and looked around. He could feel his brother's power eating at the air around them. "Maintain your powers, Gabe. This place will be much funner that way." Gabriel grinned widely and sucked his lollipop, calling up a table of sweets. He ate his sweets and shared them with Cas, feeding them to him and eating them off his body hungrily as the demon watched in shock and fear.

"He's the…fuck!...he's the _Trickster god!_" She paled as she watched him change the room again, music filtered through the air and cloth appeared along the room, draped everywhere in elegant styles. She watched him thrust into Cas now and saw Cas change, from Angel to Incubus in seconds. Gabriel gasped in wonder at the Incubus his lover had become now. "You're…you're an Incubus!" He felt the Incubus power flare from Cas now and join with his Trickster power as it poured from them both now. "_Wow!_"

"It's recent…Dean helped me wake up my Incubus and now it comes out during sex. My bite is pure lust, too, like it was before Father changed me." Cas moaned and gripped Gabriel to him with his claws and his legs now. "Don't stop…_please!_ Be with me this way, love me _thi_s way!"

"Fuck…you are _beautiful,_ baby!" Gabriel's hands stroked his Incubus wings as they fucked now and it made Cas's pleasure spiral inside him more. His lover seemed to know his feathers were like his skin, they were very sensitive to touch and the feelings they gave him were intensified during sex. "Stroke them…feathers…gonna cum!" His head fell back in helpless lust and Gabriel offered his neck.

"Bite me, let me feel your power take me, let me taste that Incubus power!" Gabriel begged and Cas sank his fangs in and drank him, his Lust power slipping in and filling Gabriel now.

"That feels…fucking _fantastic!..._wow…cumming…gonna cum for you…!" Gabriel moaned and cried out as he fucked Cas, stroked his body and wings as Cas drank him while pushing lust into him with every drought of blood he took. They both felt their powers flow around the room and into them as they moved together now and moaned louder with every movement and touch. The power ebbed and flowed the way their pleasure took them and the demon got even more afraid as the room changed again and the lovers never noticed. "His power…it's _amazing!_" She tried to make herself smaller, to not piss this being off either. Especially him, he could erase her demon soul with a snap of his fingers! Gabriel read her thoughts and laughed, grinning happily as he made love to Cas some more. "Yes, I could; so behave and I will pretend you aren't here."

She nodded and tried hard to be unnoticed now.

This went on the rest of the night and they enjoyed themselves immensely. Cas eventually got to make love to Gabe as well and they came for and into each other the rest of the night and felt themselves falling in love as well; him and his new god lover. Cas even managed to stay an Incubus most of the night as they made love, which was something that Gabriel _especially_ loved as well. He wondered if it would be like this if Dean were in Incubus form when he fucked Gabriel, too…

He decided to test that theory later, just to be sure.

But, for now, settled for making love to his new half Angel half Incubus lover until the sun came up…and gave him multiple orgasms which all ended with them calling each other's names out in screams.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

John lay on the bed and Sam lay on top of him now, leaning into his face and kissing his neck. John felt himself melting under those kisses and drowning in those hazel lights. He sighed happily and Sam finally kissed him and they let it go slow then get more urgent. They both were hard and moaned as they rubbed into each other, and John got lost in it. His body burned with desire and pleasure, then he felt Sam's fangs sink in and the orgasmic power in them hit him full force and he writhed under and against him, hands pulling him more into him and legs around him as they slid against each other now even rougher. Legs urging him to press harder and more against his body.

Dean lined up and thrust in, pressing the power into Sam, enthralling that already lost in Lust lover of his even more than he already was and fucking him slow then harder and deeper. The web wrapped around Sam and added John to it in advertantly. And when he and Sam came along with Dean, Dean fed off not just Sam but also John's orgasms and pleasure, And Sam found himself not just feeding off John's human blood and pleasure but also Dean's. This made them all fuck against and into each other and cum all over again for hours into the night, all unable to stop and Sam took his time and breaks as he fed from John's blood, which seemed to be replenishing itself the more he drank it. And soon he drank it constantly and came from just doing that more than once, too. John came from it as well and everyone spiraled all night long into each other and the love they felt for each other now as it grew with every drop of pleasure they felt.

The next morning they found Cas and Gabriel cuddling in a bed covered with silk sheets and kissing softly. "So you two made love last night?"

"Yes, I love him now. Not my brother at all." Gabriel said and Cas lay his head on his shoulder and ran fingers along Gabe's chest and stomach. "We love each other and you all now, too. We're _yours_. God said this could happen …but I didn't dare to hope he'd ever want me…not like I've wanted him for years now." Cas blushed as Gabriel whispered in his ear and smacked his leg playfully. "Not right now, you horny man, we have business to take care of."

"What did he say?" Sam asked curious. It seemed interesting and he wanted to know.

"He wanted me to ask you to join us in bed right now but…I told him we had to wait for the orgy stuff." Cas said and laughed as Gabriel bent and bit his ass hard. "Gabriel, _sto_p that!"

"No, I intend to bite your sexy ass every chance I get now; fuck it, too." Gabriel leered and kissed him breathless now, "You ruined my morning sex plans, spoil sport."

"We have time to waste. The office isn't open yet, we were just seeing if you were hungry. We don't eat or drink but Dad does…and we don't know what gods or angels do, do you eat or drink like Dad does?" Dean asked and the angels smiled, shaking their heads.

"If our bodies have hosts, yes, we'd need to feed them. But this is my actual body, so I don't have to but I do _need_ to but Cas's is just a body; the owner went to Heaven on his own when Cas was let into it. He might…are you hungry, baby?" Gabriel asked and Cas nodded.

"A little, how about you magic us up something and we convince them to join us for that morning sex thing? But, can we move the demon? She stared at us all night and it _is_ getting annoying." Cas said. He really meant,' _I want to have sex with you and John but she can't know he's our lover, and not your Dad, so can we take her somewhere she can't know the truth while we do this?'_

John knew this thought and sighed unhappily, putting on his best '_Dad'_ act now. "I'll take her to the other room. You take good care of my sons, you understand?" He turned so she couldn't see his face and they saw he was miserable but hiding it now. He shot her a look and then them. _'Make love to me later, okay?' _He mouthed to them with a pleading look now.

"We'll take great care of them, John; don't you worry about _that…_" Gabriel leered and froze time now, the demon with it as well. Only they were not frozen. He crept to John and kissed him softly and the other joined him. "We wanted to make love to you now but will do it later if you want, John, _promise!_ We can't let her know we love you this much, you know that."

"I know but…part of me resents this secrecy _shit!_ I have every right to be in that bed with you, in those silk sheets and being touched, too. I _hate_ this crap!" John shouted angrily, hurt. Then softened at their unhappy expressions, "Fine, have your '_Morning Sex'_, I…suppose it can't be helped that I can't join you. But, for the record, I hate this crap." He growled and motioned for him to fix time again. "I still love you guys, just…never mind, just restart time already." He looked at the demon hatefully and felt rejected. Taking it out on her since he couldn't take it out on them.

"John, We…" Dean began and John fixed him with a hurt but understanding look.

"Just fucking _do _it!" John ordered getting angrier now and spat, "I expect dates from every last one of you, you hear me? And gifts, and not the cheap things either! And to be fucked senseless by every last one of you when I'm healed. And, for the record, seeing you have sex and not being allowed to join you is _wrong_ and you _know_ it!" He glared at Gabriel and ordered, "Well, _do_ it!"

John cried a little now and brushed them away. They went to speak again and he screamed, "_Fuck _you, _all _of you! Just fix it so you can get this over with." He growled and caved under their confused and hurt looks, "I…won't say sorry cause I'm _not _but…he needs this orgy to balance his powers some more and ….Sam needs to feed soon, so…he can fuck you and not…_never mind!_ Just get it over with." He said softly, "Still love you, it's just…it's not fair to have what I can't have constantly flaunted in front of me. It is _cruel _and it hurts to see. But…please just do it, Gabriel? I'll be okay. Just…get the orgy over with, _please?"_

Gabriel nodded unhappily and John put on his _Dad _act again and they composed themselves to act lecherous, and he unfroze time again. He popped them, barrier and trap included, to the other area and then moved to join the others in the bed. The sex was hard to maintain and didn't feel very pleasant at all and so they stopped and eyed the other room, knowing John was right. It was cruel to make him see what he couldn't have all the time. "Um, we can't…we can't do this." Dean said and got out of the bed, and Sam joined him. Cas followed and Gabriel nodded in agreement. He poofed away the bed and sighed, "I didn't mean to hurt his feelings. I just didn't _think_…I forgot he couldn't join us. I wanted him there, too. I would never have done that to him on purpose, I wouldn't have, _honest!_ Once I'd said it, I couldn't take it back though. I'm _so_ sorry." He sighed unhappily. "How about we get you your house and then we drag his pouting ass to the bed and show him just how much we really _do_ want him here in it?"

"Sounds wonderful, Gabe." Cas agreed and they all agreed with them. But also knew John was not letting this go for a bit. "I see pricy jewelry in his future and _several _dates. Creative seducing _might _be required. "

"Yeah, us, too." Dean said and they headed to the door, opening it to see John eying her with hatred as she taunted him about his sons' _destinies _as Hell's rulers. And how he should just leave them to it. His hand inched to the Colt in his waist band but did not touch it…

Until she said the wrong thing, the _very _wrong thing that really _would_ get her killed.

"You don't want to die like Mary did, do you? Let them be our Rulers and you won't meet her same fate." Casey taunted him and he put the gun to her head, shaking with rage now. Casey looked like she'd swallowed something really foul as she realized just what gun he was holding. No longer taunting in any way .

"You don't get to say _her_ name! You don't get to even _think _of her! She was the _purest_ thing in my life and you bastards burned her on a ceiling and _took _her from me in _fuckin_g flames! You turned my son into a _demon_ and you _hunt _us like we're _animals!_ We deserved better than this! We deserve to be happy sometime but you fuckers will _never _let that happen! You do _not _get them, you don't get my…" He bit his tongue here, then went on "I will hunt and kill every _last_ one of you black eyed bastards if that's what it takes. They are mi… my sons and you don't get to _touch_ them !" He went to shoot her and Dean took his hand, tugging it from her now.

"Dad, we love you and they _won't _get us. Let her go and come with us, _please?"_ He begged. John gave him a hurt look and Dean had the strongest urge to kiss that hurt away. "Come upstairs, we can help you calm down up there."

John didn't say a word. He popped her hard in the mouth a couple times and growled, "That's for _Mary!" _He said and let Dean take the gun, still shaking and went upstairs. Four sets of worried eyes followed him and all of them sighed, then looked at her and growled, "Don't say another _fucking _word! You've said enough." And she shut up right then. "We're going up to talk to him and you _will _stay quiet and, if you say another _word,_ we will give him the gun back and let him _kill _you and _take _this place for ourselves!"

She watched them leave and shook in fear. John may be their weakness but he also inspired them to kill you more often than not. Suddenly she reconsidered them ruling Hell and decided against it. They wouldn't rule them; they would kill them all if they had their way!

If for only _one_ reason, and that one reason was _enough_.

They had killed their Mother, Mary, and poisoned Sam with demon blood. That was the main reason and Casey now knew that it was more than enough of a reason to wipe them off the face of the Earth! Their hatred of the demons was beyond psychotic really. That and she had seen her death dancing in the eyes of both John and Dean and wanted to run from it as fast as she could.

It was not an easy death they wanted to for her. It was a hard and painful one, much like the demon had done to their beloved Mary.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

John shook with rage still when they found him and he turned to them with hurt eyes again. "You…_damn you!"_ He cursed them and threw a lamp at them , "It's not_… fuck_…such a _girl!..."_ He closed his eyes and counted to ten, then twenty and decided a hundred might be better, As he counted he held up a finger to shush them and they waited worried. He was counting _high_! Dean was betting it was a hundred and he wouldn't have been wrong! "I am _not _a play toy. I came first and I will not play second to _anyone!_ I may be hurt but I am _still _a man. You _don't _get to push me aside whenever you want to. You may be a god but I am _John Winchester_ and I don't bow to _anyone_, let alone to being in _fifth _place in _any_ relationship! I am just as important as them and I am _not_ a dirty secret you get to keep _hiding._ You _ever_ treat me _that_ way again and I _will_ leave you in two seconds flat and I will _never _come back! You will not _find_ me, I promise you _that_! I may be your feed in three years but I will hide from you until then, and you will _never_ find me…" He hissed as he punched Dean hard now, cradling his hand that he was sure he'd just broke, "I hide _better_ than you two. Trust me, you will _not _find _me!"_

He grabbed the keys and turned with a cold look at them, "Don't even think of following me. I am going for breakfast on my own and to calm down. I can't do that around you right now. I may not be a god, or an Archangel but I damn sure used to be your father and I deserve more respect than this. I am _not_ a whore! Not for _you_ or _anyone!_" He left now, broken hand and all. They watched him go and felt bad for how they had made him feel.

"Can you two watch him cloaked please? Give him space but don't let any demons get him. He's hurt and angry but… he's still ours to love. He loves us and we can't lose him to them this way." Dean said and sighed, "We shouldn't have agreed to the morning sex."

It wasn't fair if John couldn't join them and they knew it was true.

"I shouldn't have pushed for it." Gabriel said softly and took Cas's hand. "We'll protect him. Don't worry. Still love him." They vanished now and the Incubi went to get the demon to take her to town.

"You keep your mouth shut and do this deal and we won't kill you. But if you say _one _wrong thing, we _will _kill you." Dean hissed, "You _hurt _him and I should kill you just for that _alone!_"

"_Sorry_." She whimpered and was put in the backseat.

"_Shut up_." Dean growled and they drove to the Clerk's office where they signed the deed and filed a copy with the office there. Then got their copy and left. He pulled to the side of the road and got out, popping the back door open and motioned her out, "Get going, and if we sense you around us again, we _will _kill you next time. We don't do second chances." He growled again and slammed the door, walking to the driver's side and getting in. They drove off and rushed to the florist for flowers and to a jewelry store to buy John a gold wedding band with several small diamonds around it. Paying cash for them both and going home now.

John deserved this. He deserved more from them than being put _last_ to anyone. They meant to remedy that now.

They parked and saw John on the porch waiting for them, crying.

They approached him cautiously and he looked up at them, "Thought you'd left me." He explained. His broken heart reflected in his dark hazel eyes. His pain filling their depths like lipid pools and they hated that they had put those looks on his handsome face, the face they loved so damn _much_ it _hurt_.

"_Never._" Dean said, holding out the ring box to him. "This is to show you that you _are_ first and will _never _be second to anyone else again. We never meant to make you feel second to them. You aren't a _dirty_ secret. We just can't let the demons know our relationship yet. We really _would _take those thrones to save you now, baby. You are the dearest thing to our hearts now; we want you to know that. If they knew it, they'd _take_ you from us."

John took the box and gasped in surprise, tearing up more at the sight of the ring. "A wedding ring?" He said softly.

"_Marry_ us?" Sam asked, "They will be boyfriends but… you will be our _husband_."

"You _sure?_" John said and they nodded. He touched it softly and took it out and looked for an inscription. Once he found it, he really did cry.

It said, 'You are always number one to us, we'll love you for Eternity! Love, Sam and Dean.' in _really _small print.

"Yes!" John said happily hugging them and raised a sardonic brow, "Is that it? No…_flowers?"_ He smiled widely at the white roses they each handed him and he kissed them both really hard, trying not to crush his flowers, "I don't care if this makes me a girl, I love you guys so much I can't help but want to be with you this way. You make me feel all _soft _inside. You smooth my rough edges out and fill in all my broken places. You just seem to find where I'm broken and just fix me; your love for me fixes me! I've never loved anyone but Mary this much."

"You do the same for us. I've only loved Dean this much, too. You are… _everything _to us." Sam said and hugged him tightly again. "I love you, John, with all my heart."

"I love you with all my heart, too." Dean said, "Our _husband_ now."

"Yes." John agreed and settled between them on the swing, "Keeping you two forever now."

They just kissed him in response to that and he knew just how much he was loved and needed by the time they were done.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Later on that night, John _was_ seduced to the bed with silk sheets and happily joined them now in their orgy and they made love to each other in every way they could; but not the way John _wished_ he could be made love to again. He however felt that regret melt under their hungry kisses and sensuous touches, and the way they made him body writhe for them. And they came together over and over until they all finally knew where they belonged.

With those sexy Incubi and in each other's arms.

Saving the world would have to wait.

They were too happy where they were for the moment.

Hell didn't get to touch this between them _ever_ again!

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Bobby flipped through the pages of the file he'd put together and sighed. The signs were right and he knew they would want to take this case. His rough fingers drummed on top of the picture of the baby and her name: Lily Grey.

He just wished they didn't have to _ever _know it existed.

He had found the demon and It was after another child.

He soon picked up the phone and called them anyway.

"Dean, I found him. He's after another baby." Bobby said softly, with regret lacing every word.

And hoped he wasn't sending them on a suicide mission.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. Azazels Time of Dying

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the characters thereof.

**Warning: Incubus!Dean/ Incubus!Sam/ Incubus! John/ Incubus!Cas/Trickster god!Gabriel/Incubus! Bobby. Angel Love., graphic imagery. Sexual Content. Strong Language. Yes, there is gay love in this, don't be so shocked! I write Wincest really really smutty!**

**If you don't like Wincest, don't read! I get graphic with most of my Wincest and I don't want to offend you. Also John does have sex with the Winchesters in this, but not as their father at that point, so also don't read if that bothers you. Bobby has sex with them in this, too. Oh, come on, you knew I'd get around to it…you know me…I love that old coot and think he needs laid, too!**

**Plot: **The Winchesters finally get their hands on Azazel and have plans for him… bet they hurt, too!

Not too mention, John is finally healed up from the spell rape and is eager to be taken and demons have went after Bobby, will they save him in time or will they lose him forever?

Or will they have to do the unspeakable and turn him into what they are to save him?

The demons won't give the man up without a fight, that much can be assured!

Read on to see how they deal with this….if you dare.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Danar, Oregon

The place seemed normal enough, they thought as they drove through town and looked for the house. The omens were here alright, the weather alone was an obvious clue, every single sign was here and mega powered.

"So, how to we get into there?" Dean asked, he still hadn't figured this part out yet. The demon was in town, he felt him, so did the others. Even John.

"We could lie our way into the house." John offered but didn't see that working. "Or sneak in the window…" That might work.

"Or I could track the fucker and drink him dry once and for all?" Sam offered, he hadn't fed yet and he was starved. Dean was, too. John was all healed up and they were looking forward to being with him that way again, making him open and ready for Sam the way Sam was for Dean. Ready to be claimed properly by his Master and his lovers finally. They had some trouble on the way.

A nest had showed up while they rested in their motel room, so they destroyed it.

A Rugaru was terrorizing people and they hunted and killed it.

Bobby kept an eye on the omens for them. "Her six month birthday isn't for a week or two." He had said when they last spoke. "Just get there but don't panic, we got some breathing room here."

So they took the hunts they found on the way there and fed and fucked their way across the country. All of them enjoying it immensely but John who dearly needed them to fuck him soon or he's die of repressed desire! So, two weeks later, they now found themselves in town and needing a strategy.

"We could find him." Cas offered taking Gabe's hand, "And Gabriel could trap him for you."

"You can drink him when you're hungry…" John finished and they all nodded, liking this plan already. Her six month mark was tomorrow night, leaving them one day to find him and stop him from turning that poor child demonic like he had Sam. Plenty of time, John thought, and all of the others, being telepathic as well, caught the thought and agreed wholeheartedly.

Besides Sam was hungry, so this would fit right into his feeding schedule tonight. Once they had him at their mercy, of course.

Cas and Gabriel sent out power, looking for Demonic auras and the Incubi sent out nets to look as well. Soon they found him and headed to where he was.

It was finally time to kill the yellow eyed demon and they were going to savor the moment, see him die as Sam drank him down. The gun part was just the cherry on the top for John, and they all smiled coldly now, preparing to show the thing not to mess with a Winchester. They will hunt you down and kill you in many painful and creative ways if you did.

The Demon would learn this lesson really soon; some lessons just hurt more than others; he would learn _that_, too!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean stood in the closet, cloaking with Cas, who kept running fingers along his ass, making him hard. "Can we fuck him together?" Dean asked, eyeing Cas hard, too. "Make him submit to us then take him. My bite with take him and he deserves it. I think I'll make him beg for it…_then_ kill him." Dean grinned wickedly, "Or you could fuck _me_ while I fuck him?"

"I would love to fuck your sweet ass when you do that!" Cas whispered mentally and Dean chuckled. "The others are watching outside. When he comes in, we'll carry him out and take him to the cabin we found in the woods. That okay?" Cas asked and Dean nodded.

Sure enough, half an hour later, the man appeared in the window and approached the crib. Still cloaked, they approached him as he cut a wrist. Then Dean put a hand over his mouth and pulled him away. They flew him out the window and down to the car. Where Dean bit him to infect him but not to turn him. By the time they got to the cabin, the Demon would be properly enslaved and Sam could feed while they both fucked him and they were fucked, too.

Xxxxxxxxxx

They let Cas lead Azazel to the bed, tying him with the cloth to the headboard. Arms and ankles shackled but with long chains to separate them far enough to spread his legs and arms apart to support himself. He was placed on all fours and the others prepped him. Sam was feeding off of Cas and Gabe a little to tone his hunger down. Not fucking them but jerking each other off and he sucked them and they came. Gabriel and Cas now unable to cum without it being with Sam or Dean, raging hard-ons until they were taken by them. Like John would be. They were truly his feeds in _every_ way, no longer craving anyone but them and John. No desire or sexual response to anyone _but _them. Just their slaves and they their Masters, Angelic or Incubus; they _belonged_ to them.

Already Cas felt Heaven's connection from him slipping away and his soul, no longer purely Angelic, losing its Angelic Essence slowly the more they fed from him, the more he got enthralled to them. His Incubus traits stayed longer after sex and he rejoiced. He'd miss the Angelic stuff though; he'd been an Angel for centuries, Eons even but…he wanted this and his Father was apparently letting him get to be with them the way he wanted to be. He felt his Father's love fill him more as he lost the Angelic parts, and knew he was loved anyway; would always be God's in a very fundamental way. He just could not return to Heaven eventually; he wouldn't belong there anymore than Gabriel did.

And he was _ecstatic_ about it!

Sam sucked them off as they came, then had them do each other and took turns drinking them as he fingered their asses, and, as they came again, he bit in and fed lightly, feeling his hunger tone down enough to not rip the demon apart as soon as he touched him. He wanted to make this last. Dean and John lubed Azazel up and used fingers to open him for Sam. Dean already in his true form, Cas, too. Sam approached the demon with dark lust and hatred; the need to humiliate him completely.

"You took our Mother away, you took my humanity away, and now…you will _pay_ for that. I am going to make you regret the day you fucked with me and my family. Winchesters are the best at this! Know that. I intend to be the best you've ever had, too. In every way. Him, too. Maybe even them. Then, when we are pleased, we are going to kill you _very_ painfully. Relax. You belong to _us_ now." Sam whispered and bit him as well, infecting him further. "Beg us to fuck you, slave."

Azazel bit a lip and shook his head, fighting the lust overwhelming him. Sam sighed. Dean handed him the flogger and Sam whipped him hard until the demon screamed and whimpered, but still didn't beg to be taken.

Then they fingered him again until he broke and they hit his pleasure spot and came for them. Then used toys inside him. A bullet on medium against his prostate and then demon needed a ring to keep from cumming. Now Sam asked him again, "Beg us to take you. Be our slave."

"Yes!" Azazel screamed as his orgasm was caught on the ring and he writhed into Sam's hard dick.

"Let me situate then. Dean, Lift him up and rub into him, and you feed from his pleasure as I feed from his blood and essence. I want to make his death last for hours, so don't overdo it." Sam said and Dean nodded, both wanting to make him pay for everything with _everything_ in the Demon; their slave. He would die for what he'd done! But _first_, he would be brought low as they could bring him. Their depravity knew no bounds when it came to bringing humiliation and defeat to this Demon.

They were going to take his Will away and then take his life away afterward.

"Take me…I am your slave!" Azazel said as Sam rubbed against his hole then pushed in, after removing the dildo getting him ready for him. Then took him slow then hard after Dean lifted him up to rub into him, their dicks sliding against each other, until Azazel begged to cum for them and they let him. Then kept taking him this way for hours, Dean feeding from his pleasure and Sam biting him with his fangs as their pleasure took them all and they fed from his blood and his pleasure as well, taking all he gave them and more.

Until Azazel was spent between them. Weak from hours of them draining him and owning him. Then they gave him to Cas and Gabe, and let John fuck him hard, humiliating the demon further, making Azazel suck him as well, filling him _completely_ with John's cum, too, taking him in every way John could think of to take the bastard. Then the others took him the same way and they left him covered with their fluids and his own.

And then they tied him up and tortured him up to and _past_ his limits until he screamed and pleaded for them to stop, asking what he'd done to displease them. To which Sam reminded him of his promise.

Great pleasure then the great pain to follow. Then his _death_.

Now was time for the pain part and they intended to make it _really_ hurt. But _not_ kill him, not _yet_. Just make him wish it would.

Hell had nothing on them as they hurt him, tore his skin and made him bleed. Dean doing most of it. Soon Azazel broke to it, alternating between agony and pleasure until they combined and he began to cum from it.

Then they took him again twelve hours later, letting Sam push him to floor and draining him into a mummy until there was nothing left while fucking him brutally to make the feed complete. Then Sam smiled and crushed the mummy to dust with his feet; happy he was dead. His essence, his demon soul, taken into Sam completely not going to Hell as it normally would have. Sam feeding off it still inside and feeling it fade as he took it the way he'd taken the Demon's body, until there was nothing left of Azazel but a bad memory. Not even his soul existed now. Sam had taken and eaten that, too.

And they were thrilled enough to celebrate it with more sex between each other now. Then waited until Sam needed to feed again and would take John for himself completely; _finally_ making him his feed, his body to be open to him at all times. Sam would be able to call him to pleasure him and serve him with a thought, but John would still be human. Not Incubus until Dean turned him; Sam could only make him his blood and Pleasure Slave, his bite was dormant of the venom that turned one to a true Incubus but could give the attributes but not the real poison Dean's carried. He could not make John an Incubus but would give him some of their qualities which came with the Blood Slave/Feed role. Incubus-like but not truly one; not _genetically_ an Incubus yet anyway.

John would still be _very _human even when turned to his feed.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Twelve hours later, and John was ready to take his pleasure as Sam's feed finally; no longer waiting. John wanted to be made love to _properly_ again. _Fuck_, he needed _fucked!_ And _now!_

They went to their house now, to their bedroom where the bed lay; silk sheets and _all_. They had decided to keep Gabriel's bed; it was very comfortable. The silk felt great on their skins. They undressed John and kissed him lovingly, "This is _all_ for you, baby. Tonight is _yours_. We will make love to you and show you how much we really do love you. We have been waiting impatiently, too, you know." Sam said and positioned him on all fours. John spread his legs and hips farther to make it easier.

"Can you start now? I need you now!" John begged and they nodded. Cas and Gabriel joining them, naked as well. "I want to be your bottom tonight; to please you."

"John, I want you to know you have always pleased me; pleased _us_. You are _Ours_, just as you would have been if we'd completed the feeding together. The feeding didn't make you Ours; our love for you did."

"I love you, too." John said to all of them. "I need this, _please? _Can't you just do this _now?_ I've waited so _long_…"

"Yes, we'll do it now." Sam agreed, already hard as nails at the thought of being inside his lover again. Then paused to check for spells and such, biting a lip with worry. The others caught his thoughts and checked, too. He looked to them now.

"Nothing, baby. It's just you now. No spell to hurt him now. He is yours completely. We will watch for any that try to sneak in; just in case." Gabriel promised and Sam nodded, watching them take watch mentally for unwanted magic. Sam worked fingers into John with lube, lots of it. John was tight and hard to get into. Dean sucked John's dick to help him relax more. Soon John was moving against him and moaning for more. Pleading for more movement and for Sam to enter him _completely_. Then Sam thrust in deep as he could go and moved slow, working the burning away and soon they were moving together; slow then hard. Their pleasure and love taking them over and Dean went to his knees again and pulled John up to hold onto the headboard, and slid between to face him between him and headboard, their dicks rubbing and Dean moaned, hands touching him and stroking him while John stroked him. Kissing hard and letting their passion go now; driving them to where they needed it take them.

Soon Sam bit into John's neck and moaned, stopped then bit again, drinking deeper each time. Soon John came from it all and they fed from it at the same time, John's blood in Sam's mouth as he ordered him to.

John sucked Dean's dick and drank him, then worked him hard again. "Fuck me, Dean. I need you to. I love you!"

"Yes, I want that, too." Dean said then thrust in, making love to him slowly with shallow then deep thrusts. Taking his time to give John the greatest pleasure, "Know we love you. Know it _now_."

"I do know it!" John said and moaned as he felt his pleasure taking him again and fell into Dean's kisses as his lips caressed his neck and jaw, and his body as they moved together, his lust filling John completely and his love for him joining it. They made love for over an hour then removed their rings after Sam rubbed into him then crawled below John to suck him so he could feed again as John sucked him as well. His hand stroked John as Sam's fangs slipped into John's thigh and, with the rings gone, they came together. Sam drinking John's blood steadily now and cumming into John's mouth then John came all over Sam's chest and face, while Dean screamed his orgasms over and over and filled Sam with his own.

They fell to the bed panting and Sam's hand went lower to test John's ass and dick. He got hard at the lightest touch, and his ass was open and easily fit his fingers, tightening onto them once they were in. John moaned and sighed, "Not sore, fuck me _again_…"

Then the Incubi took watch and Gabriel and Cas came in. Cas shimmered and was a golden Incubus again; wings and all. Then he thrust in and moved slow, Gabriel pulling John up so Cas could kiss his back and neck while they made love. With every kiss and touch, John moaned louder and soon was crying out with pleasure continuously, and small fangs appeared in his open mouth as he moaned. Gabe's hand went to his neck to deepen the kiss and he paused as something soft touched his fingers. He looked and smiled. Feathers! Three or four small black feathers were coming out of the skin at John's nape there. He stroked them and John shivered and cried out louder for _more!_ For both of them to touch him _more_.

"_Touch_ me…so _intense_ when you do…_harde_r… give me _more!_" John begged and then Cas took him harder and they came together. Gabriel went beneath him and they sucked each other, John and Gabe, and they drank each other as they came into each other's throats with loud muffled cries.

Then Gabriel took him and Cas pulled him up to face him, rubbing together and stroking each other hard until Gabe came but John's ring stopped his. Cas was surprised when John's fangs bit into him when Cas kissed and nipped lovingly along John's neck but gasped as his orgasms hit him and screamed as they came together. Then Cas crawled below him and they sucked each other, then jerking each other as John's fangs sank in again, John's just biting and giving Cas even more pleasure from the pain of that bite, and Gabriel pushed lust and pleasure into them, he may not feed off it but his powers _wer_e based on sex, lust, and pleasure, and needed it to balance them. So he used it to increase his lover's own lust and pleasure until, with every touch and bite, they screamed their orgasms, over and over until they were spent. John and Cas screaming theirs as their bodies touched and cum coated each other's torso and faces as Gabriel's filled John until he leaked it and sighed happily.

They carried him to sauna and lay him between all four of them. All of his lovers washing and kissing him in turns as he drooped exhaustedly. "I love you, baby. That was _fantastic! _Last night was for you. Did you like it? Did we make it good for your first time? Did we please you? We were _your _slaves last night…" Sam said and the others echoed this.

"I love you, John." Dean said softly. Pulling him in for a brief loving kiss before holding him with Sam again.

"I love you, too, John." Gabriel said and smiled, kissing John softly.

"Love you, too, baby." Cas said and smiled, taking his turn kissing John, too.

"I love you guys, too. Sore and tired but very happily _Yours_ again." John chuckled, "Think we overdid it but in a great and fantastic way that I definitely want you to do again later. All of you fucking me in turns. I _loved_ it!" He cuddled into Sam's chest and crawled into his lap, sighing happily. "Master! You are my Master now!"

"Yes, my Blood Slave, I am." Sam chuckled, kissing John's forehead as John leaned into his shoulder to sleep and inhale his Master's scent, sighing contentedly. "Keeping you forever now, John. All of us are."

"Master." John said in his sleep and Sam held him tighter, hogging John to himself for now. He didn't want to share John right now and they let him. They stayed in the tub as Sam dried him and John both off and lay down in the bed with him, and slept pressed close to him. The others crept in later and cuddled, too. Dean on John's other side, kissing him awake for minute.

"Still love us, too, right?" Dean asked uncertainly and afraid he loved them less now. John smiled, looking up at Dean then the others, hazel eyes glowing happily.

"Yes, still love you all, too. Just love him more; for now. I will love you more, too, later when you turn me, _promise_. Don't leave me, don't hate me for this…A blood slave is supposed to love their Master more. Just as Sam will always love you more and you are his Master; as he is mine. Doesn't mean I don't love you or want to be with any of you any less…" John said and Dean kissed him to ease his fears.

"As long as you love me, all of us, we are _keeping_ you, John. Never letting you go or leaving you, baby; _never_ worry about _that_." Dean reassured him and the others said the same.

"Then stay with me tonight and cuddle. I like you all here with me." John said cuddled into Sam more again and they moved more into him to sleep, too. And Gabriel watched over the others as they slept now and noticed that Cas actually slept now, no longer so Angelic he didn't sleep anymore. He was losing his Heavenly Angelness, piece by piece, becoming less Angelic each time he touched them and the longer he stayed with his lovers. Gabriel smiled as he realized Cas must know this already and had accepted it. Gabriel searched his heart and found he liked this part, too. Cas would be Incubus again and he would love him that way, _too._

Cas was _His_ and they were _His_. He would love them no matter how they changed. They were his gods and he would be _theirs;_ serve and love them any way they wanted and needed him to. He wanted to be with them for all Eternity and now he could. Cas would never leave them for Heaven now. He was _completely_ theirs. Heaven didn't get their lover; only they got Cas.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

They drove back to Bobby's now, and smiled, taking turns driving. It was a week's drive to get there, what with the stops at motels and to eat. Sam and Gabriel sat in the back seat, cuddling John between them as he slept, the night sky twinkling over them as the street lights illuminated the dark beauty of their car. Cas sat in the passenger side, staring out the windshield admiring the night sky, Dean smiled at the wonder on his face. Cas loved the stars and watched them for hours. He said they were Heaven's greatest creations. So beautiful when they were born, and only as beautiful again when they died. Birth and death of a star mirroring the way the human creations did it, too. Cas loved this thought, birth and beginnings, death also another beginning. The destinations were random and lost in the many paths a soul could take. Cas may be poetic at times but…he wasn't wrong. Dean took his hand as he remembered Cas's words and Cas moved closer to him, slipping to his side to lean his head on his shoulder. A silent and unspoken agreement that this was where Dean wanted him from now on; Cas agreeing to it with a contented sigh.

"Did Bobby say why he needed us?" Dean asked as he eyed an exit and then John, debating whether to stop or not. "Should we stop or…"

"Nah, we got him. We'll stop when you guys get tired." Gabriel said and Dean nodded. Gabriel and Sam's fingers stroked John's neck feathers and smiled lovingly as he purred happily in his sleep, snuggling into Sam's shoulder until his nose touched Sam's neck. Sam felt his breath on his skin there then smiled.

It had been almost a year since they had been to Bobby's. He usually visited them most of the time. He liked their new home and missed them. Another year and half and John would be turned. Which meant he would die and they would be in a wreck. Fucking _demons_! They were betting on demons.

When they got there, they panicked. Bobby's house was burned and he was missing. And the place reeked of Sulfur! They searched the rubble and worried. "Gabriel, Cas, find those demons! We have to find Bobby!"

They roared out as the god and Angel did their part, while the Incubi did, too.

And soon they caught their faint trail as they approached some hick town nearby. The demons were here and close, too. They followed the trail and ended up in an old mansion then ran to the basement. Bobby lay on a bed in back, raped and abused, and also severely injured if they weren't mistaken. Barely alive. They could barely sense his life force; he was _dying_. "We got these guys." Gabe and Cas agreed, then pointed to Bobby. "You save him."

"We'd have to turn him to do it…" Sam said sadly and they nodded.

"Don't let him die on us." Cas begged, "Better Incubus than dead."

"We'll ask first." Dean reassured Sam and agreed to let Bobby choose. "Won't do it against his Will, Sam."

"Thank you." Sam said and they waded in, taking full forms and tearing them apart as they moved. Cas and Gabe taking the rest with touches and swords. When they got there, they found Bobby barely conscious. Crying, they leaned down and held him.

"We can save you, Bobby. Make you my feed, like Sam. Do you want to go on to Heaven or stay with us? We'd love you if you stayed…for all Eternity…" Dean promised knowing his time was short here. Bobby was slipping away from them quicker now, "Can we turn you?"

Bobby closed his eyes and they worried he'd died but saw him smile softly, "Fucking through Eternity won't be so bad I suppose. Don't want to…leave you. Turn me." He said and whimpered in pain. "_Now_, do it _now!_" Bobby felt his body dying now and his lungs hurt to breathe.

And, as he gave his last breath, Dean bit him hard over and over again and infected him then prayed it would work. The others joined him now and watched, worried, too. "He gave his last breath right when I bit him; what if I was too late?" Dean cried and they all silently sobbed at the sight of his dead body before them, so broken and hurt, violated and bleeding. Then they saw it! A breath. Bobby's chest lifting as he breathed again. They felt for a pulse and found a weak one.

Then Dean knelt and stroked his body, removing the blood from his body and cleaning him. Then leaned in and bit him again, and lifted his hips gently, the others helping. Bobby was torn up and bleeding but…Dean _had_ to do it. Closing his eyes and willing himself hard, he gently moved in. Bobby whimpered in pain so Dean went carefully into him then moved slowly. Waiting for the venom to take Bobby enough so it didn't hurt.

"Bobby, open your eyes. Look at me?" Dean pleaded and Bobby did, but he didn't look scared. Just like it hurt. "I'm sorry, but I have to fuck you first. Is the venom working yet?" He moved slowly and tested him to see if he was hurting.

"Just do it, Idjit! Of _course_ it _hurts_! Just do it until it doesn't. I can feel it starting to work already." Bobby said and bit a lip and, with a bit back cry of pain, Bobby thrust back hard onto him, "Just fuck me already. It's _not_ rape, _honest_. I want this with you, Dean, all of you now. Just finish turning me now."

"Okay." Dean said hesitantly then moved more. Crying as he fucked Bobby who writhed in pain, _not_ pleasure, and saw more blood coming from Bobby's ass as Dean took him. Tearing Bobby up even further but Dean knew it would be all healed once Bobby turned and so did he. Soon Dean heard the cries changing to soft moans and less blood flowed now. Soon there was _no_ blood and Bobby was fucking back onto him, crying out in pleasure and reaching for him, his body and hands reaching out to _touch_ Dean more.

Dean leaned in and kissed him now. Bobby's lips sucked his and their tongues tangled hard as their bodies ground and pumped into and against each other. Soon their orgasms hit them and Bobby came, and Dean bit him again, giving him more love and lust then, taking Bobby's pleasure, and fed from him. Then took him for hours and the others joined in, pleasuring Bobby as he sucked their dicks and drank them while they kissed, touched, and sucking his skin and nipples, and sucked Bobby's dick while he was taken by Dean. Soon all had cum and Dean had filled Bobby for hours with his cum and dick.

Then stopped to look over Bobby and checked him.

Bobby _was _turning. His skin changing to a silver color; his wings were feathery and leathery skinned, too. They were black at the top and gradually went silver to the bottom. Silver gilded each feather making them shimmer in the dim light. He had black clawed fingers and was more muscled, and taller, too. Bobby was more fit and younger, too; nearly thirty rather than fifty. His eyes were silver with dark grey pupils now; _not_ hazel anymore. His fangs were small like John's were now, too.

Bobby sat up and rolled his shoulders and neck; testing his new form. He felt stronger and healthier. No longer in pain or hurting. He looked at Dean and them for their approval. He felt Dean's desire calling to him as his new Master/lover got hard at the sight of him and smiled, "_Nympho._" He said and moaned. "I _will _be fucked _again_ but can we _not _do it surrounded by _dead _demons, _please?_"

"Yeah, you can live with us now." Dean said and tossed Sam the keys. "You drive, Sammy. I got to fuck my feed again in the backseat. You all take the front seat." They laughed and said they had known he would want do _that_.

They soon headed home to Delane, Texas. And their home there. Where Bobby would live with them like they had hoped he would someday. And on the way, Dean lay down along the backseat and Bobby straddled him and his head fell back as Dean's power took his thoughts away as he entered him. And soon they were fucking desperately, Bobby riding him and then being flipped roughly to the bottom to be taken even harder, and Dean fed from him for hours! Pulling more orgasms and pleasure from Bobby as he was lost in Dean's power, and Dean wove his web through him to finish tying Bobby to him and soon Bobby was enthralled to him body, mind, and soul for Eternity. And with one last cry the next morning, they came and Bobby fell spent against Dean. His head buried into Dean's neck, breathing him in contentedly, "Master…_I love you_."

"I love you, too, Bobby." Dean said and lay down with him in the back seat. Dean cuddled Bobby to him and kissed his hair, running fingers through it. "How much longer?" He asked the others, smiling as he saw John and Sam snuggling the same way that he and Bobby were, feed and Master, Slaves and Masters now but oh so very loved in every way now. Willing to kill for them!

"Almost there. Just hit town." Sam said and smiled, "He's happy now I see. Properly enthralled, like _me._"

"Yes, baby; just like you are." Dean said grinning. "I don't regret turning him but I wish it hadn't hurt him so much to do it. I wish he hadn't had to…"

"Me, too." Sam said and sighed, "But he's good now. Let that go, Dean. Bobby said it was okay. You saved his life. That's what he _wanted_ you to do."

"I know." Dean said sadly, "But _still_…"

"I feel the same way." Sam said and smiled, "We still got him with us. That's _all_ that matters."

Dean nodded as they pulled into their garage and then Sam carried John and Dean carried Bobby inside to their bed, then he cuddled with them. Cas locked the doors behind them, making sure the wards were set up properly first. Then they let sleep take them and Gabriel watched over them. Knowing they were safe with Gabriel this way.

And figured they would see what tomorrow held when it got there.

For now, they cuddled with their loved ones between them, Cas, John and Bobby between them but Sam and Dean's hands were on each other forceps and holding onto each other while Gabe lay against Dean and sighed happily. They were all here together, no longer separated by miles or space but together in every way now. All but one.

And Dean and the others dreaded it.

_Death_. The one last step. Death for John and rebirth. In another year and a half. Time moving too fast for them, and they were left _wishing_ it would slow down for once.

Their hearts broke at these thoughts.

Death for the man they loved…another man they loved that Death got to take from them before they snatched him back from it. _No one_ got their lovers; not even demons, or _anything_ else. Not even _Death;_ not for _long_ anyway.

John was _theirs_ and he was going to _stay_ that way!

Xxxxxxxxxx

A soft knock came to the door as John and the others sat down to eat breakfast the next day. Dean peeked out and growled, taking full form and the others ran to see what was wrong.

He jerked the door open to show Casey standing there biting a lip nervously and seeing his fury bowed, hoping he wouldn't kill her! "I said I'd kill you if I saw you again!" Dean said but Sam stayed his hand and Dean let him.

"What do you want, demon?" Sam asked curiously, something had motivated her to come back and it wasn't the pleasure of their company; he was sure of _that_ much.

"I came to ask if I can stay. Not in the house, it is yours. There are several storage shed out back, I would stay there if you would allow me. Please let me explain?" She whimpered as they looked at her in disbelief but Sam motioned for her to come in and smiled as she got caught in the first trap. She sat on the floor there and didn't fight the trap, but began to speak and they sat down nearby in chairs to listen to helpless demon, wondering why the Hell she had come back in the first place! "I came to the conclusion before this when you almost shot me that I definitely don't want you to rule Hell, let alone go there! I don't want you dead either, since I know it wouldn't work if I tried to kill you so don't worry I won't try it. I want to keep you out of there, too. I can help you do that. I will do whatever you ask, be your slave if you want. Just please let me help and don't kill me?"

"I can do recon and stuff, do the double agent gig if you need me to. Please let me help with this, keep you here on Earth and not in Hell at all. You'd kill us all if you went there!" She whimpered and cried now. "Please let me stay? Not in here but…out back in the shed, make it livable?"

"We'll consider it." Dean said and they went to the other room to talk.

"We could use the inside information." Sam said and they nodded, "If she stayed, it wouldn't be here. So a shed would work better. Also, we'd need to take precautions with her at all times; keep her away from us as much as possible."

"I agree with Sam, we should use her but be damn cautious with how close we keep her." Bobby agreed.

"We could use her." Gabriel agreed, "But keep her from John and Sam, and Bobby…hell, all of you! Could use her but don't trust the bitch!"

"Me either but…it's worth a try." Cas agreed. "What do you think, Dean?"

"I'm all for just killing her but…if you want to try it this way first, then I'll go along with it." Dean said and groaned, "So going to be _conditions_!"

"Damn _straight_!" Sam growled with Bobby and John nodded agreeing already. So going to bind this bitch!

First they put the binding mark on her once Gabriel reassured them there was no soul in there; the woman had been gone from the body when the demon had taken it. The binding mark holding her in so she couldn't smoke out and call reinforcements if this went badly.

Then they laid out the rest of the conditions and waited to hear her answer.

"First, when you report in, you will be contained in a trap and powerless, surrounded by an Angel barrier. Got it?" Dean spat and she nodded, "Yes, I agree to that." Didn't like it, Dean could tell, but he didn't really care. "You stay away from them and only talk or go near me. You go near them and you will die. Got that?" Dean said and she nodded, "I will stay away from all but you, Master." Dean groaned as he considered how to contain her better if she stayed close by.

"When in your enclosure, a barrier will surround your place and keep you in, traps will be laid at all entrances locking you at all times. We open them when we want you to come to us and fix them afterward to lock you in again. You stay out of the house except for reporting in, which you will do in the basement, willingly going to the trap and trapping yourself before you do it, understand?" Dean said and she nodded and cried.

"You will not bother us, will not talk to us unless we tell you to, will do whatever we say and fucking will not taunt or hurt John again or I will erase your miserable existence, got that, bitch! You hurt him before but you will not do it again. You will wait until we come get you, staying in there, understand? You try to escape, I will kill you!" Dean spat and she cringed in fear, nodding.

"Yes, Master, I will stay in my room until you come for me." Casey said bowing and whimpering.

"Fine! Go get your place situated." Dean ordered and helped her, getting her some furniture and stuff for her room and then helping carry them out, helping to get them where she wanted them. Then had her sit on the bed and wait while he and the others warded her into the room, imprisoning her there. Gabriel put up a barrier and enclosed the place in a dome, locking her in and containing her as surely as a prison would. She would not escape now.

Then headed out to Bobby's old yard to see what they could salvage for him, since he'd been begging them to let him do it for days now.

Bobby was able to retrieve the important papers, pictures, and albums, and journals and some books that weren't burned but hid in the panic room for safe keeping. All of his best texts and more useful ones were stored there, and it was fireproof so they hadn't burned. They got all his weapons and some hex boxes out and put into his secret storage area he kept at some private storage place.

Dean snagged all the tools and tools chests, and some chains and such, along with all the parts he could use on the Impala if he had to fix her. Then loaded the U-Haul and drove back home, locking the gates and vowing to use the yard if they had to, keeping it still but letting go of living there. They had a new home and they wanted to return there now.

Then fucked for hours, all feeding and then letting the demon out on her mission.

"Go find out what you can. Be back in two days at the latest. You run or betray us and I _will_ find you and kill you." Dean said and she bowed in terror.

"Yes, Master." She said as her forehead touched the wood on the porch. Then got in her car and left to do as ordered; too afraid to do anything else. Sure, she feared their wrath, especially Dean's, but she feared what would happen if they ruled Hell and swore she would help them avoid that at all costs, even if it meant betraying _every_ demon like herself in process. She would keep them safe or die trying. Cause if the demons got their way, _stupid_ things they were, she cursed them for their stupidity mentally now, those Winchesters would kill them all! And, rather than rule Hell, they would _destroy_ it! So now she headed out to find others and see what was going on; so she could tell Dean soon.

She had to keep her new Master happy or she was dead. And seeing as demons were a self-preserving breed, she found nothing wrong with that fact. Lucifer and Azazel had been harder to work for so she would take Dean's controlling her; let him be her _Master_. Better her Master than her _executioner!_

Then Dean watched her leave with a cold smile and knew she wouldn't betray them; she was too terrified to do it now and not wrong to feel that way either. He just hoped this worked to let him see what they were planning because he knew how it ended and it broke his heart to know it.

A truck and their car, a wreck and, worst of all, the death of the man he loved; they all did. He only prayed he turned him in time and John would be okay once they did this.

Such a precarious plan God had made. So delicately wrought and so _many_ things that could go _wrong_ if they fucked it up! They just prayed they didn't. No one wanted Existence erased, _especially_ them.

Xxxxxxxxxx

_**Spoiler**__**: John is turned in next chapter! Wreck happens and John's time comes. Another hunt will happen.**_

Sorry the hunt was so short, will do another longer one next chapter, not to worry. Had to fit in some other plot stuff first.


	3. In Johns Time of Dying

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the characters thereof.

**Warning: Incubus!Dean/ Incubus!Sam/ Incubus! John/ Incubus!Cas/Trickster god!Gabriel. Angel Love., graphic imagery. Sexual Content. Strong Language. Yes, there is gay love in this, don't be so shocked! I write Wincest really really smutty!**

**If you don't like Wincest, don't read! I get graphic with most of my Wincest and I don't want to offend you. Also John does have sex with the Winchesters in this, but not as their father at that point, so also don't read if that bothers you.**

**Plot: **It's time for John's turning and they are struggling with losing him.

But turning John has some results they never expected and these results will change their relationship with each other forever afterward.

Cas undergoes some changes no one ever expected and they get Heavenly visit they never expected at the end, look for it, it's cool…

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Three years passed quickly for them and they mourned those years, just as they soon would mourn John, however briefly it may last.

They had broken up a Vamp nest, there had been several of them and were pretty close together, too, which was weird because vamps were territorial, usually. Not these!

"Fuckers are here, we missed some, guys." Dean said and he felt them, his glowing green eyes examining the top floor, his net catching their energy now and pulling it back to him. They were afraid. Sam's blue eyes did the same in the next building he was taking with Gabe and John. Cas and Dean took the other one. They were the last two and they wanted to get them over with.

Then they heard a scream and turned to see a thing fly away with John and Sam unfurled his wings and soared after it.

"NO! Go save the people, Sam. I'll be okay. Well, not okay but I'll live! Get them then find me, you know you can track me anywhere, you know it!" John said terrified but resolved this was right. "Go now!"

"Yeah, little one, go. We got our toy now. You will do what we want now, not to worry." The thing said and Sam hissed at it, both hovering in midair. A Flying demon, he sensed and was torn. "John!" He cried out.

"You knew this would happen eventually, its been close to three years, It's my time. Let it happen or…" John didn't finish but Sam got it. He didn't _like_ it but…he got it. "Find me after." And with that the thing carried him away. Leaving Sam to stare with a broken heart as his lover was taken from him and knew this would lead to his death somehow. But still he cried and headed down. Gabriel went to speak, to console him that this was meant to be and he would be okay and Sam shushed him.

"Not one fucking word, not one! He's gone, thanks to this fucking Cosmic plan so just shut up!" Sam shouted and lunged at the barn doors, tearing them off their hinges and destroying every vamp in sight on contact, fury in his action, grief in his thoughts already! Gabe left him to it and freed the people, mind wiping them and popping them away with ease. Then he returned to Sam, covered in vamp blood, which he easily removed with a touch of magic from Sam for him. Sam's eyes search the sky with power until he smiled. "Found him, let's get Dean and Cas."

They popped to Dean and he looked panicked when he didn't see John. "Where's John! Did the Vamps get him? Is he in the car? Does he need a hospital?" He searched Sam's eyes desperately.

"Demon took him and he said to clear the nest first. Said it was time for…" Sam fought the rest of that sentence. He may have to go along with it but he was _not_ going to say it! "I found them."

"It's time for his turning." Cas said eyes glowing as he eyed the sky. "Father said to get him now and it will happen quickly. Take heart, this will save him and the world."

"Fuck the world, we just want John back safe." Dean growled then ran to his car, Sam flew ahead while Cas and Gabe rode in the passenger side of the car. The vision said truck and wreck so…he cringed at his car. She was going to be hurt and he'd have to let it happen…"Sorry, baby girl, but…this is going to wreck you. I'll fix you later, better than before, I promise." He groaned, "I hate she is going to be so damaged…"

Gabe wisely nodded, not voicing his jealous and possessive thought of _'She's a car, Dean. Not your lover, or wife, even if you think she is…she is not the sixth person in our bed!'_ But even that felt false to him. She had been his first love, Still was. Even before he loved Sam, he had _loved_ her; car or not. She _was_ the sixth in the relationship with them, whether they liked it or not. "Fine, she _is_ but…there will be _no_ fucking her!" Gabriel grumbled and Dean laughed, pulling him closer to cuddle. Gabe resisted at first but soon moved closer, allowing him to hold him and reassure his jealous Mate that he wouldn't.

"I would _never_, Baby. She's our home! Was for so long and she _is_ the most gorgeous piece of carhood in the history of cars, and we love her. Don't be jealous over a car, Gabe." Dean chuckled but felt the lie there. He did love her in a twisted and very _strange_ kind of way. She may not be a person or able to be his lover but, in his heart, she always _would_ be.

Gabe smiled as he saw the sun glint off her shiny chrome and admired the way the sunbeams traced her every line and curve of metal and had to agree it was true. The roar of her engine and the rumbling that ran through them as she purred with her power reminded him of this as well. "Yes, she is gorgeous." He reluctantly admitted. _Still_ jealous of his car though, they _all_ were. Gabe knew Sam had been jealous of that car since he'd been mated to Dean; now they were, _too_. He was in love with that _thing_ and _them_. So they would let it go, as long as he loved them as well; they would tolerate that much. Unless someone found a way to make her human or give her a real body, then they'd really have to deal with this six-some they were in. Specifically where would she fit in their bed cause they were pretty sure Dean would drag her there if that happened and fuck her unconscious! And then he'd turn her so fast her head would spin! Never to leave his side again either like _them_, something none of them wanted so…they kept this thought to themselves.

And, yes, this was going to hurt her…a lot. And by virtue of connection, Dean would be hurt with her to see her wrecked that badly. They would help fix her and comfort him. But for now, they pulled up in front of the complex and ran in. The Incubi ran ahead of them, tracking John with their psychic nets. Kicking in a door they saw a petite blonde touching him on a bed and John writhed, spellbound apparently. He was badly beaten and they saw one leg was broke and a shoulder was out of place. His breathing was funny and not from the sex either, there was blood in his lungs, wet breaths and blood on his lips as he coughed as well. He was bleeding internally and some ribs were cracked nearly in two.

He'd put up a fight but they must have overwhelmed him. Then gave him to this bitch here to be her whore, bastards! The spell was strong but nothing they couldn't break; it was the damage he'd suffered that worried them. It wouldn't kill him but it would sure hurt him for a while.

Dean yanked her off him and she leered, laughing as he killed her. "I won't release the spell until you do what we want, creature! I've already fucked him; he was great. They all did too. He's a great whore." She warned. He snapped her neck and tore her apart, tossing her aside after. Then they carried him out as he moaned softly in lust and pain. "Sam, bite him, not hard. Just enough to use your power over him to break that damn _spell_, please."

Sam held him in the back seat and the Angels watched them drive away. They saw the black cloud pull from the body and fly after them, running to catch it and wait it out. Sam bit gently by his shoulder blade and John flayed like a fish as Sam's bite's power destroyed the spell inside his body and mind. The spell and Sam's power over him as his Master fought each other until he still and sighed in pleasure only. The spell may have been gone but Sam's bite numbed his pain as well. "He doesn't hurt for now either. My bite fixed that. Lost in lust but not in pain; not sure which is worse _really_…" Sam sighed as John jerked himself off as he stared up at Sam's body, licking his lips and clenching his eyes shut tightly as he came over and over from it. Sam wanted to lean down and kiss him but resisted since he was so hurt…and about to die. "Get ready to turn him, Dean. It won't be long now."

"I'm ready. Let's switch. You drive and I'll hold him, okay? I can turn him faster that way." Dean said unhappily as they pulled over and did just that. "It should be quick, and we'll need an Angel or god to heal him first. I won't take him when he's that hurt!"

"They're around, I feel them." Sam said looking out the window and mirrors. "You see a truck? Maybe Cas got it wrong." He worried then he saw it. "Crap, he wasn't." His blue eyes watched the semi barrel at them full speed and he roared ahead of it as much as he could. He took off through a field then it caught them as she turned too suddenly, narrowly missing a tree, and it slammed right into her side, crumpling it inward like a tin can. It flew in the air and spun three times, knocking them around but they wrapped their bodies firmly around John's absorbing all the impact and holding him still as they could while they the car spun and tossed them around violently. Then bounced to the ground and landing wheels down, slamming them down hard and painfully as it stopped. Then Sam pulled the Colt out and hid it. And an older man stood there and leered at John's broken body.

"I'll heal him if you say yes to rule us…" The demon grinned coldly now. "We'll obey you, don't worry about that."

"No." Sam said and smiled as Gabe and Cas appeared behind the demon. The thing whirled fast then saw them, afraid now. Both touched him and the demon died inside the man and he passed out at their feet. They gently moved him back to his truck and shut it off at the ignition. Then popped them all back to the house for safety. Bobby ran out to help carry him in and they laid him on their bed they all shared now, a large one with silk and velvet sheets, which they tore off and Dean sighed in relief.

Dean undressed John, wiped his blood of off him, washing him as he lay dying. Laying John's head gently on the pillows and crying softly, he began to bite him along the neck and shoulders; over his heart with love especially. John's breath went shaky now as Dean sensed the venom taking him and waited; then, when John's head fell back with his eyes rolling into it and his mouth opening in pleasure, he sucked him and worked into him, making love to him slowly while letting John's body dictate their pace.

Wordlessly John moaned and writhed now, his body craving harder and more. They moved together for hours as John came several times with a high arching body and a deep cry. Then went still and changed. Getting more muscled and taller like them, body shimmering with shined silver and Black claws tipped with real silver. Wings all black with only feathers, each feather lined at the bottom with silver as well. No leathery skin on his wings. His hair grew long and glowed with silvery light, real polished silver with black streaks in it. Long fangs and face smoothing out, all his scars vanishing as he transformed. Body perfect once again and John being reborn anew.

His eyes open and they glowed Silver and white, holy light in his eyes. He sat up and smiled as everyone stared at him transfixed in awe.

Cas was the first to speak but that was after he bowed to him and caressed John's wings in wonder and happiness. "A true Incubus, the first one…since me…" He whispered, kissing what feathers he could reach. He stood now and embraced John. "So beautiful, Silver perfection; you shine like steel, John!"

The others ran to hold him as well and pulled him to a mirror. He stared at himself for a bit then tried to pull it in like they'd told him to before for when he changed, but looked puzzled when he couldn't.

"True Incubi don't turn back. They had no humanity to allow them to. That came later when the dilution of the blood happened. You won't change back. I wouldn't either once I change back, and I am slowly doing that already. Gold to your Silver, my love. We'll just need a glamour for us when we go out." Cas said gently and kissed him happily. "You are like me now, pure Incubus. No human, demon, vampire, or anything to dilute it. Milennia of evolution and finally a pure Incubus has been born again. I am in…I'm so happy!" He said with tears in his eyes. "Another like me…our kind of Old!"

Cas caressed his feathers again and down his skin, savoring John with every touch and look. Worshipping him. "I love you." Cas said staring up into his lover's eyes.

"I love you, too." John said and pulled him up into a kiss. "Show me your form, let us be Incubi together." He urged. "No more Angel, not like this. Be like me."

"I can't…" Cas said softly. "It's locked in me. The Angel stuff is taking it away."

"Never, I'll just have to unlock it, won't I?" John said stealing Cas's sword from his jacket. "Close your eyes, baby. And remember I do this because I love you." Cas relaxed and went still in his arms, and barely made a sound as John drove the Archangel's sword in his heart as the others lunged to stop him and then John bit him hard, again and again, tearing at his wrist and putting Cas's mouth to it, waiting for him to drink it. Cas slowly but surely did, letting the blood linger on his tongue.

They watched in wonder as Cas exploded with light and took a different form, then drank hard from John's wrist, ancient words came from John's mouth as Cas took a new form, a form they were familiar with. A soft glow of a spotlight shined on them now, with no definite source. Gabe felt Heaven in it and he even felt it when God took back his Grace from Cas, leaving a little behind in him to remind Cas he still loved him. Like he had with Gabriel, reminding him he was still his and loved by his Father, god or no god; he was still his _very_ loved son, just as Cas still was. "Thank you, Father." Gabriel whispered. "We still love you, too. Help us not to fuck this up, okay?"

A gentle hand touched his heart and peace filled him. '_This was my Will, part of the plan._' A voice full of music whispered to both him and Cas, then they smiled. Still on track, still following the rather confusing plan apparently_. 'Cas, you're still my messenger. This changes nothing.'_ Then it was gone and they relaxed now. Cas's lighted form dimmed then lightened and came into view.

He was a golden Incubus now, and he would never be an Angel again.

"Feel any Angel in there?" Dean asked and hugged the gold man.

Cas searched himself but…couldn't find it. "No, he took it back. Said it's still part of the plan. I guess John was supposed to get rid of the Angel part for me. Only the blood of true Incubus could turn me back; that and the Angel had to die first. My sword was the only thing that could do that." Cas looked at John who smirked arrogantly, "How did you know to know how to do that, turn me back?" He was confused but relieved. He'd been praying for this for weeks now and had thought his Father wasn't going to allow it.

"I don't know. I changed then this voice told me how to change you after I told you I wanted to change you back. It said I had to do it right then and how to do it. So…I did it." John said then shrugged. Too happy to care how or who had told him what to do. He had what he wanted. Cas in his golden Incubus form forever now; Incubus, not Angelic anymore. Not even a _little_ bit…

"Father, he did it. I guess it's all part of the plan. A surprise part but a good part." Cas said then lay back on the bed, tugging John back with him. "I think you deserve a reward for this, John." He kissed down his body now, John moaned softly, the venom still fueling his desire in spurts. Building still, he noticed. "New feeds need days of sex, so…"

"Days?" John asked then cried out as Gabe began to suck him and Sam began fingering his ass. Dean kissed along his neck and chest with Cas now. "I could handle days of this!"

"Mmm, days and days…then maybe a month or two…" Cas promised as Bobby crept up and kissed by John's ear and neck. Then pushed into John and began to move while John took Bobby in his mouth. Then they made him writhe and cry out, and beg them for more and more, Until he had to take them and did the same to them, over and over, too.

Deep and slow then faster and harder, taking each other until they screamed their orgasms and fell spent to bed several days later, all very thoroughly taken, bit, and chock full of every bit of pleasure and lust those incubi could give. All were very well fed and sated as well, since Sam had fed from John and Cas for his feeds then Dean and John again.

Finally they got up and ate sweets and food with Gabriel, and found a hunt.

Sure, the demons would come after them now. With John no longer vulnerable, they would try other ways now but…at least John was safe and they no longer had to keep their relationship a secret with him now. Not pretending to be Dad anymore. He was more to them now, just like Bobby was.

But they were a lot happier this way and that's all they cared about.

That and the plan was still on track.

That and hoping their full powers came online soon so they could stop worrying so much about the demons trying to take them to hell to rule them; and thus avoid destroying Creation and the World itself. Yeah, they really wanted to avoid those things. And doing their very best to follow God's orders that Cas relayed to them as he gave them to him.

Like the good little Incubi they were trying to be…at the moment.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

(Prologue)

Months later, they were thrilled.

Sam was shifting reality with Gabriel like a pro now. He had some mind and emotional control over others as well. He was telepathic but it was worse now; he picked up everything now. He had to learn to focus on a specific person to keep the others thoughts from seeping into him. All his Incubi Fioral powers active and flowing through him, and him finally able to use them after a couple months of proper training with the others. They were going strong now. Dean was full powered as well, his abilities multiplied and ready to kick ass.

A month after turning John, their powers had begun to show up and they were relieved. And it seemed the more they worked with them, the stronger they got. They had to use a ton of glamour to cloak Sam, John, and Cas's forms, which translated to having to have a lot of sex to create the power to keep the cloaking up for them but then again, they really _really_ enjoyed and looked forward to the sex and orgies so it wasn't that much of a hardship. In fact, they were pretty sure they weren't getting enough so they resolved to change that and do more.

Starting with dragging their Trickster god to the bed and tying him to it, and making him theirs for the day…to do whatever they wanted to him and make him enjoy it, too. They had plenty of ideas for that one. And hopefully with getting him to do the same with them later; each and every one of them wanted a turn at it!

Casey even got her own cabin in the back of the property now which she got to keep and move around freer now, as long as she stayed in the city limits and didn't do anything stupid. But she pretty much stayed by the house. The townspeople didn't really like her very much but…she'd managed to get her old job back at the bar as bartender, on the condition she only served drinks and didn't mess with anyone's souls. No deals; one deal and they'd send her packing back to Hell. Thank goodness most of them were mind-wiped but they all felt there was some reason they should dislike her.

Casey worked nights at the bar and lived an otherwise normal life now. She missed the old days and making deals but it was better than what they would do to her here or in Hell if she went back. Nothing was equal to that pain. So she poured another Jagermeister and passed it to the college kid, smiled hotly at him and hoped the faint promise of desire in his eyes would lead him to take her to his place tonight for some sex. Yeah, she really was hoping for _that_. Living too close to five incubi that fucked like bunnies on Viagra had given her a female case of unrequited arousal she was sure that young man might be able to take care of for her. No demon stuff involved at all. Just her and him, and maybe some toys if he was into that kind of thing. She sure hoped he _was_! He slid her another look and a glance that swept her up and down, a considering lust simmering in his eyes.

xxxxxxxxx

The Incubi cried out in pleasure again back in their room at home and smiled into each other's skins. Their powers flowing through them the whole while, finally online and leaving them free to not worry about Hell getting them anymore.

Which was good because they were fairly sure the demons weren't going to stand still for the ass kicking they were going to give them when they came after them again. They so _weren't_ going to take those thrones and soon those demons would know that for sure, too. And leave them the hell _alone_ for once!

Then they could be happy and hunt in peace without having to deal with a Cosmic plan balancing on something as ridiculously small as the head of a _damn_ pin!

Damn they hated leading such _interesting_ lives. But then again, this life, it may be strange and confusing but…it had _great_ benefits! Namely the fantastic love and sex they got to have on a daily basis.

They may be Incubi and a god. They may also be what they hunted sometimes, but none of this made them any less than the great hunters they really were deep down.

They were Incubus Hunters now and they were looking forward to this new way of hunting. Dean smirked later that night as they rested on the bed, cuddling again. This kind of hunting was going to a challenge….

But they were up for it.

And speaking of '_up for it'_,

A soft moan sounded as one of them reached for another's dick and began to suck it.

Yep, they were definitely '_Up for It_'! Gabriel and Dean chuckled as they took each other in pleasure again. Then again, they always were…being Incubi had great benefits, being able to control another's desire and pleasure and summoning erections from others at will, especially those of your three feeds and a Trickster god that never failed to respond when the powers took him, turning him into their love slave every time.

Yeah, those Incubus Hunters were something else entirely.

But a good '_something else'_, Gabriel was _sure_ of that!

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Don't worry, I had to flesh out some characters, they are fully developed now. I intend to bring in the demons starting trouble with them, maybe use Casey more eventually. I think I can reform her! Yeah, I'm an optimist…who knows who else might show up? Hint hint…lol.

It's an Arc so please be patient…it gets good and our Incubi guys are just getting started!


End file.
